Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: One Halloween, Cobweb laments about how tired he is of being royalty. Suddenly, he disappears. Now it's up to Jack, Maverick and all of Halloween Town to find him. But that's not always easy...Sequel to Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween! COMPLETE!
1. Cobweb's Lament

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 1

The crowd were all cheering and singing as their Pumpkin King was being pulled along on the wooden horse, clad in his scarecrow costume. Everyone parted as they let the horse come through.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back,_

_And scream like a banshee,_

_Make you jump out of your skin!_

_This is Halloween_

_Everybody scream!_

The Pumpkin King reached out and plucked a lit torch from a rag doll's hand.

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy?_

The Pumpkin King lowered the torch into his mouth and swallowed the flame. He seemed fine, despite being on fire. In fact, he was dancing upon the horse.

_Our man Jack is king of the Pumpkin Patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

The Pumpkin King lowered himself and breathed fire upon some of the town's people, making them recoil and scream in fright. The horse made its way towards the town's fountain, where the Pumpkin King jumped, did a flip in mid air and landed in the water while everyone sang.

A young, skeleton boy with black and white hair ran over to the fountain. He was clad in his black suit with grey pinstripes. Small, frayed bat wings poked out from the slits in the fabric of his clothes. His bow tie was shaped like a spider, its legs just touching his shoulders. An orange, pumpkin mask covered one eye socket. A circle with a star inside was tattooed onto the back and palm of his right hand.

_In this town, we call home_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song_

Jack Skellington rose out from the green water. As he rose, his tie straightened itself. He turned during his rising and picked the skeleton boy up, his son.

He held Cobweb Skellington up as the boy gave a frightening grin.

The crowd cheered as Jack and Cobweb stood on the brim of the town's fountain.

"What a horrifying Halloween!" The Mayor exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"And a terrible birthday for Cobweb!" Jack added. "His fourteenth!"

Cobweb smiled up at his father.

Presents were delivered. From Shadow, Cobweb had received a new suit, one for special occasions. It was striped with black and orange, coming with a long, black cape. He had thanked her, instantly falling in love with his suit. From his father, the Pumpkin King, Cobweb had received a special-made snow globe. Ever since Cobweb had visited Christmas Town, he had been fascinated with snow globes and had decided to collect them. In this one, a small model of Jack Skellington and Cobweb Skellington could be seen, rising out of a plastic fountain. Cobweb had smiled, saying he would add it to his collection.

"Cobweb," He heard a sweet voice say and turned.

Sally stood behind him, clutching a long piece of fabric to her chest.

"Sally," Cobweb nodded to her in greeting. "Wonderful to see you!"

Sally smiled. "Happy birthday." She handed the piece of fabric to him. "Sorry, I didn't have any wrapping paper."

Cobweb examined it. It was a black and finely-made scarf. It was soft against his fingers. He smiled at her. "Thank you, Sally."

"I thought you might be a bit cold when you visit Christmas Town, so I thought I'd make you a scarf." Sally explained.

Cobweb smiled and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Ah, lovely."

Sally smiled and walked off to talk to another citizen.

Jack smiled. "It looks good on you."

Cobweb smiled up at him. "Thank you."

They heard loud clapping and turned to the man approaching them.

The man's eyes were a brilliant blue. His hair was long and shaggy, some of it pulled back into a slim pony tail. His hat was pirate-styled and oversized, so was his midnight blue coat. His white shirt was puffy, as were his black trousers. His brown boots reached his knees. His lips were set in a straight line. "Wonderful job, both of you."

Jack's smile was wide. "Thank you, Maverick."

Maverick Skellington's eyes were happy.

Not long ago, Jack had caught Maverick lamenting in the graveyard about not having a body that he could feel with. So, Jack had gone to the doctor and, with a little help from Shadow, they had made Maverick a body that resembled the body he used to have. Jack had confronted Maverick, explaining that he overheard his lamenting and had created him a body. Maverick was halfway between happy and sad. Jack had reassured him that everything was going to be ok. And Maverick had inhabited the new body. It took a few days for Maverick to awaken in his new body, but, when he did, he was overjoyed and had burst into town, saying how new it looked through his new eyes. But Maverick inhabited his body as though it were armour, he was allowed to come out of it and go into it when he pleased.

Maverick's eyes narrowed and his lips became a frown.

"What's wrong, Maverick?" Cobweb asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Maverick questioned.

"You're frowning." Jack replied, pointing at Maverick's face.

"I am?" Maverick shouted. "No! I was trying to smile!" His face saddened. "Jack, show me how to smile again."

Jack lips flicked up in a smile and he pointed at his face.

Maverick's lips twitched slightly, but made no smile. He groaned. "Why can't I do this? I'm a relatively happy fellow, yet I can't smile?"

Jack put a reassuring hand on Maverick's shoulder. "Maverick, you haven't smiled in over one hundred years. You'll get it."

Maverick's shoulders sagged. "Yeah, I guess."

Jack and his friends had to teach Maverick how to 'act alive'. Jack had taught Maverick how to walk again, considering, while a ghost, Maverick floated above the ground. He had to teach Maverick how to eat and drink again. Though he didn't need to eat or drink, Maverick said he wanted to feel as alive as possible. But most of all, he had to teach Maverick facial expressions.

While the two men talked, Cobweb slipped off from the crowd. He hid behind the stone wall and sighed, rubbing his head before walking away.

The musicians played their music.

As he walked passed, Cobweb flicked a coin into their hat.

"Nice work tonight, Bone Sonny." One of the musicians said, calling Cobweb by his nickname.

"Yeah, I guess so. Like last year, and the year before that." Cobweb sighed as he walked into the graveyard.

Cobweb placed a hand on his hip, the other on his chin. He walked among the graves. He tapped his leg and his family's pet dog, Zero, floated out of his grave. The ribbon-like-eared ghost dog smiled the best a dog could and followed his master's son.

Cobweb leaned against a gravestone.

_There're lots who would say that being royalty is the best,_

_For we get everything we wish for,_

He ducked behind a tombstone, popping out in an attempt to scare an imaginary mortal.

_When it comes to surprises on Halloween night,_

_We always get cries for an encore._

He leapt onto a tombstone, stepping from one to the other.

_With the slightest little effort of out scaring skills,_

_We've even seen Oogie Boogie give out a shriek,_

He landed, bent down on the ground. He waved his hand out slowly in front of him.

_With the wave of our hand, and before we can speak,_

_We've created a show that literally kills._

He stood and walked over to a tombstone, leaning against it.

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine,_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams,_

Cobweb stopped leaning on the tombstone and held out a fist.

_And I, Cobweb, the Pumpkin Prince,_

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing._

Zero watched him as Cobweb climbed the Twisted Hill, hands to his chest.

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones,_

_An emptiness began to grow,_

He reached the top of the Twisted Hill.

_There's something out there, far from my home,_

_A longing that I've never known._

He reached down to Zero, who sniffed his hand sympathetically.

_I rule fear and all that jazz,_

_I'm a demon of pizzazz,_

_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

As he gestured to the pumpkins beneath him, ghosts rose out of them and moaned eerily.

_To a guy in Kentucky,_

_I'm Mister Unlucky,_

_And I'm known throughout England and France._

_And since I'm undead, _

_I may take off my head,_

And he did with a slight 'pop'.

_To recite Shakespearean quotations,_

He placed his head back onto his neck.

_No animal nor man,_

_Can scream like Dad can,_

_But I get better with my recitations._

Cobweb gestured back to Halloween Town sadly.

_But who, here, could ever understand,_

_That the Pumpkin Prince,_

_With the hobby to make things wince,_

He placed his fist near his mouth and straightened his fingers.

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood,_

_He'd give it all up if he only could…_

Cobweb turned, hearing a noise like a gasp. The Twisted Hill began to uncurl as Cobweb walked down it, singing sadly.

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones,_

_That calls out for something unknown,_

He gestured to different directions as he walked down the path to the Hinterlands.

_The fame and praise come year after year,_

_Does nothing for these empty tears…_

Zero watched him sadly as he left.

Unbeknownst to Cobweb, Maverick Skellington came out from behind the tombstone he had been hiding behind. He sighed. "Kid, ya should've told us how you feel…"

…

Author's notes:

Behold! The first chapter of Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween!

Now, this story will include more songs then its prequels. And a new villain comes into the story! Oooh!

As you can see, Maverick now has the body he and Jack were talking about in Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween. I'm planning on writing a story about how Maverick gets his body, if you'd like me too.

I hope you enjoyed Cobweb's Lament. I had a bit of trouble writing it, but it was worth it, right?

So, Cobweb's sick of being royalty. What will happen to our Skellington family? Find out next time…


	2. Like Father Like Son

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 2

Jack Skellington opened his eye sockets.

He sat up in bed, rubbing his eye sockets to get rid of any drowsiness he felt. Slowly, he glanced at the clock. Half past ten.

Throwing the blanket off of himself, he stumbled out of bed.

He'd awoken a lot later then he usually did, probably due to a Halloween party he'd gone to last night.

Jack descended the stairs and walked into his kitchen. He yawned. "Morning, Cobweb." He opened his eye sockets and looked around, only to find that his son wasn't there. "Cobweb?" Jack shook his head.

Jack hadn't noticed Cobweb come in last night, mainly because he was too drunk to notice anyone. Jack ascended the stairs and made his way toward his room, but he went passed it. To the room next to it and opened the door.

The walls were covered with midnight blue paint, a blue that could be mistaken for black. The floor was simple floorboards. Bookcases practically covered the room, save for the little desk piled with paper and an ink pot with a quill. Beside the wall, sat a bed with a blood red blanket. And there, laying with the blanket up to his chin, was Maverick.

Ever since the sorcerer had gotten his body, Shadow had conjured up the spell to create a bedroom for Maverick, considering the man couldn't just sit in Cobweb's room anymore. Jack and Maverick had decorated it together, something Maverick called: 'Male bonding'.

Jack wasn't sure whether Maverick could actually sleep or not, considering the sorcerer didn't make a sound and rarely moved, save for turning over to get comfortable. But he was just happy that Maverick was happy.

Maverick could feel things again, the fabric of clothes, the cobblestones beneath his feet while walking in Halloween Town. Though he wasn't particularly happy with being able to feel pain again, but he could bear it.

"Maverick." Jack whispered.

Maverick didn't respond.

Jack frowned and walked over to the bed. He held out a hand to shake the sorcerer. Suddenly, Maverick's hand shot up and took hold of Jack's wrist. His grip was tight.

"Maverick!" Jack said a little louder. "It's me!"

Maverick's eyes slowly opened. "Ah, Jack. You startled me."

"_I _startled _you?_" Jack asked ridiculously.

"Yep." Maverick said, popping the p. He sat up and rubbed his face. Maverick was dressed in red pyjamas, pinstriped with white. He turned to get up, but slipped and fell face-first to the ground. "Oh, God!" He yelled as he fell with a _thud!_

Maverick rolled onto his back and rubbed his forehead in pain. "Ow…You know, I'm starting to re-think this 'being able to feel again' thing."

"Bit late now." Jack said and helped Maverick to his feet. Maverick wobbled a bit, still not completely used to his feet being on the ground and not above it.

"Easy…" Jack mumbled as Maverick wobbled.

"Sorry. Not used to this yet…" Maverick said.

"It's alright."

"I'm used to having my boots on. They give me a boost in height and such. Hang on." He sat back onto his bed and took his boots into his hands, pulling them onto his bare feet. He wriggled his foot. "Ah, that's better." He stood and Jack held out his hands in case his late relative were to fall.

"Do you need help with the stairs?" Jack asked.

Maverick's eyes narrowed. "I know I fell down yesterday, but that's because your dog's chew toy was in my way. Honestly, Jack, I'm fine." And Maverick walked towards his bedroom door, exiting his room.

Jack sighed and exited the room himself and walked down the hall to his son's room.

He opened the door. "Cobweb, time to wake up."

But there was no response.

"Cobweb?"

Jack looked over to his son's bed, only to discover that he wasn't there.

"Cobweb?" Jack rushed out of the room and down the stairs, running into the kitchen to check if his boy was there. But he wasn't. All Jack found was Maverick sitting at the table, a fork and knife in his hands and banging them on the table, chanting: "Food! Food! Food!"

Jack's eye sockets widened. Instead of asking where Cobweb was, Jack decided to cook Maverick his breakfast to shut the sorcerer up. He laid the plate of rotten toast and eggs in front of him.

Maverick immediately stabbed the food with his fork, piling it into his mouth.

When he had first received his body, Maverick had been so thrilled about eating that he had eaten his way through all of the food in Jack's fridge. In one evening.

Jack sat down and watched him. "Maverick,"

"Hm?" was Maverick's reply, his mouth so full of food his reply wasn't even English.

"Where's Cobweb?"

Maverick made a large gulp and Jack watched the bulge in Maverick's throat move until it disappeared into his chest. "Last time I saw him, he was heading into the Hinterlands."

"Hinterlands? Why?"

"Dunno." Maverick shrugged. "But he was lamenting about being royalty."

Jack's head snapped up. "What?"

"He was lamenting about being royalty. Sang and everything."

"Good lord…" Jack groaned.

"No. His voice isn't that bad." Maverick insisted, believing that this was the reason for Jack's groan.

"No." Jack shook his head.

"Like father like son, eh, Jack? Let's hope he doesn't find a holiday he loves, eh? Chaos would occur." Maverick said and stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.

Jack nodded. "Yes, let's hope…"

…

"I'm bored!"

"Shut up!"

Shock hit Barrel over the head with her mask.

"Ow!" Barrel moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shh!" Lock snapped. "Look!"

Shock and Barrel turned and looked out from the bush they were all sitting behind.

Cobweb walked passed, Zero following him. The ghost dog barked.

"No, Zero, not now…I'm not in the mood…" Cobweb said.

Zero barked again.

"Ok…" Cobweb reached into his shirt and snapped off one of his ribs. He waved it in the air. "Here you go, boy! Fetch!" He threw the rib.

The ghost dog chased after it, barking happily and using his nose as a torch to be able to see. Zero smiled the best he could once he found the rib and picked it up.

"So? It's just our failed creation!" Shock said, shrugging carelessly.

Lock tapped his chin in thought, then smiled. "Listen, I've got a good idea, you'll see!" He drew them closer and whispered to them.

Shock smiled. "Yes!"

"But…What if Jack finds out? We'll be punished!" Barrel objected.

"So? Jack said we can't _harm _his boy. Well, didn't he?" Lock asked.

"Yes, he did." Barrel and Shock replied in unison.

"See? It's a great plan!" Lock turned back to the bush.

Zero came back to the spot where he had last seen Cobweb. But Cobweb was gone. He whined.

…

Author's note:

Uh oh! Lock, Shock and Barrel are up to something! But will Cobweb find his own holiday like Maverick said? Find out next time…


	3. The Voice

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 3

Jack Skellington paced in his living room.

Cobweb still wasn't home. Jack had spent the day waiting and coming up with theories about why Cobweb might want to run away. Simple, really. Cobweb was sick of being royalty. Just like Jack had been with the Christmas fiasco.

Jack saddened and turned to the man sitting on his sofa, his feet on the coffee table. "Maverick, are you sure Cobweb is ok?"

Maverick frowned and put down his newspaper. "Jack, I can finally read without the kid holding the newspaper up to my face and turning the page for me, and your disturbing me. Now," He put a finger up to his lips. "Shh."

Jack frowned. He walked over and flattened the newspaper with his hand. "Maverick, Cobweb is missing and you're just sitting here reading? What kind of guardian are you?"

"The kind who knows that Cobweb will return home safely without his daddy or granddaddy looking out for him." Maverick said simply.

Jack sighed and sat down next to him. He rubbed his face. He looked at Maverick out of the corner of his eye. "Weren't you ever worried when your son went missing?"

"My son was a lot younger then Cobweb is now. Of course I worried. But Edwin wouldn't run away. Not without a bloody good reason." Maverick replied, keeping his eyes on the newspaper.

Jack nodded then frowned at his grandfather. "Give me that." He snatched the newspaper out of Maverick's hands. He opened it properly and began reading.

"Oi!" Maverick shouted.

"My house, my newspaper." Jack said.

"For your information, this house has been around since I was your age! I used to live here!" Maverick exclaimed. "Now, gimme!"

Jack held it away as Maverick reached for it. "No!"

The two began wrestling for the newspaper.

…

Alistair Skelton raked the leaves in the pumpkin patch. He brushed some of the dirt off of his waistcoat and shirt then wiped imaginary sweat off of his jack-o-lantern forehead.

Suddenly, he heard giggling and cackling. He turned.

Lock, Shock and Barrel ran down the path toward their tree house.

"Hey!" Alistair yelled. "What're you doing?"

Lock stopped. Shock bumped into his back and Barrel bumped into hers. "What do you want?" Lock asked.

"To know what you're doing." Alistair replied.

"None of your business, Pumpkinhead!" Shock spat.

"Yeah! Leave us alone!" Barrel shouted.

Alistair frowned deeply as the trio stuck their tongues out at him. "All these years and you still act like immature children." He murmured as they ran off.

…

Jack rubbed his forehead as he walked through town. He opened the door, the bell above it jangling.

Shadow looked up from her sewing machine. "Jack? Are you alright? You don't look well."

"Have you seen Cobweb anywhere?" Jack asked.

"No, why?"

Jack sighed. "He's gone. I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry." Shadow saddened.

"I've asked around town and no one's seen him." Jack explained. "Maverick said he went to the Hinterlands. But I checked there."

"He's missing, hm?"

Jack nodded. "We might need to call a town meeting. We should send out a search party! Yes!"

"That's a great idea, Jack!" Shadow exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "We should get started on that right now!"

Jack nodded and ran out excitedly, Shadow behind him.

Sally came out from her hiding place behind the counter. "He's…missing…?" She questioned as she felt the worry build up in her heart.

…

"This is boring! All we're doing is waiting!" Barrel shouted.

"Shut up!" Shock snapped.

"Make me!"

"**SHUT UP!"**

The trio went silent as they heard the voice coming from the pipe leading to Oogie Boogie's casino. "For god's sake, don't you ever shut up? Bicker, bicker, bicker!"

"We're sorry, sir!" Lock called down the pipe.

"Silence!" The voice stopped him. "Now, phase one is complete. You know what we need now?"

"No, what?" The trio asked in unison.

"Idiots! We need to move onto phase two!"

"Which is?"

The voice had a grin in its tone. "Kidnap Jack Skellington."

The trio cheered.

…

Author's note:

Ooh! So, will they find Cobweb? And who is this voice? Is it our new villain? Find out next time…


	4. Maverick Didn't Call You, Jack

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 4

The citizens of Halloween Town piled into the town hall, murmuring amongst themselves.

They bickered and debated about what this meeting was about.

Jack Skellington entered the town hall from the side of the stage. He cleared his throat. "Settle down." He called, making calming motions with his hands.

The talking ceased amongst them and they turned to the skeleton behind the podium.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you all here today."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Well, Cobweb, my son and your Pumpkin Prince, is missing."

A few citizens gasped, others began whispering.

"Now, I'd like us all to separate and go to find him in different parties." Jack placed his hands behind his back and walked out from behind the podium, walking along the stage. "Maverick, my grandfather and your previous Pumpkin King, says he last saw Cobweb entering the Hinterlands. I've previously checked the Hinterlands, but not entirely. Only a small part of the Hinterlands has been checked. So, I need small parties to investigate the Pumpkin Patch, Hinterlands and all of the mausoleums and crypts."

Over the next hour of the meeting, Halloween citizens were assigned to parts of Halloween Town, each to investigate.

"Now, we've all been assigned places to check for Cobweb. If anyone finds anything that might hint where Cobweb is, come back and tell me or Maverick immediately. Are we all clear?"

Everyone responded with yes's and of course.

"Excellent. That is all. Begin the search!"

No one needed to be told twice. Everyone ran out of the town hall like rats, already beginning to search in the places they were assigned.

Jack smiled widely. "It's nice to know everyone's as concerned as I am."

"I think you're blowing this a bit out of proportion."

Jack turned.

Maverick leaned against the doorway to backstage, his arms crossed.

"Maverick, my son, your grandson, is missing. I am not blowing this out of proportion!" Jack answered.

"You know, back in my day, if Edwin-"

"Listen here, Grandfather, Cobweb is not Edwin. They are two different people. Maybe Edwin would've come home, but Cobweb hasn't. You need to realize that." Jack walked as calmly as he could out of the town hall.

Maverick frowned. "I know he's not Edwin. If he was, he'd be blond, have a skeletal part on his face and he'd be calling _me _daddy, not you, _Grandson._" With that, Maverick stormed out of the town hall.

…

Jack walked into the Pumpkin Patch, watching everyone as they searched for Jack's boy.

Suddenly, everyone heard barking.

"Isn't that…?" Alistair began.

"Zero!" Shadow finished, running into the direction of the dog's barking.

Jack's eyes socket widened and he followed.

Shadow knelt down to a worried-looking Zero. "Zero! There you are!" Shadow exclaimed. She tilted her head in confusion. "What've you got there, boy?"

Zero dropped the object into Shadow's hand. Shadow looked at it closely. She turned. "Jack! Come look"

Jack ran over. "What is it?"

"A bone. A rib. It's Cobweb's rib!" Shadow replied.

Jack took hold of the rib and snatched it out of her hands. "You're right! It is!" Jack turned to his dog. "Where is he, boy?"

But Zero shook his head.

Jack's shoulders sagged. "Oh…Come on, Shadow," He began, turning to her. "We have to look harder!"

Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I get it,"

Jack looked down.

Alistair Skelton looked up at him, a cheeky grin on his face. "You wanna look with her because you love her."

Jack felt his cheeks grow red.

Shadow raised her eyebrow. "Is that true, Jack?"

"Uh…" Jack was at a loss of words. An idea burst into his head. "Coming, Maverick!" He sprinted in the direction of the sorcerer.

"Jack?" Shadow questioned.

Maverick raised his eyebrow, a newly acquired skill. "I didn't call you."

"_Yes, you did._" Jack insisted through gritted teeth.

Maverick blinked in confusion. He realized what was going on. "Oooh! You just didn't want to face rejection! It's ok." Maverick placed a hand beside his mouth. "Hey, Shadow! Jack's smitten with you!"

Jack slapped Maverick upside the head.

Shadow blinked at them in confusion.

"He didn't mean that!" Jack called to her as he dragged Maverick away by the back of his collar.

Shadow smiled. "Whatever you say, Jack."

…

"Alistair?"

Alistair turned. "Yes?"

"Do you think Cobweb is alright?"

Alistair smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sally, I'm sure Cob is fine. I mean, he's survived an explosion before. He'll be just fine."

Sally smiled at the scarecrow. "Thank you, Alistair. You're right."

Alistair smiled. "O' course I am. Now, let's keep looking."

Sally smiled and nodded. For ages, she'd been concerned about the safety of her dearest friend. With Alistair's reassurance, she was sure he was fine.

…

"Have you got him yet?"

"N-No, sir!" Lock called down.

"Well…**WHY NOT?**"

"It…uh…it's just taking some time, sir!"

"Well, hop to it! You need to get them off of the kid's trail. Otherwise, ol' Jack and his crew will come here and get rid of us!"

"Man, who knew he could be so scary!" Shock said as Lock walked away from the pipe.

"We live in Halloween Town! Of course he's scary!" Lock replied. "Now, here's the plan." He huddled together with them and whispered to them.

"Yes, that'll work…" Shock thought aloud.

"Well? Let's here it." The voice called up.

Lock whispered as loudly as he could down the pipe.

"Ah…Perfect. As long as you get him down here. Undead. Now, go and get me **JACK SKELLINGTON!"**

"Y-Yes, sir! We just need to prepare!" Lock said. "But don't worry, we'll get him."

"Good. Make sure you do."

The trio ran off toward their weapon closet.

Down below, the person was hidden in the shadows. The person, supposedly male, grinned and picked up a dart. They threw it. It landed and was stuck in the paper nose of the picture of Jack Skellington, hanging on the dartboard. The person chuckled. "Soon, Jack, soon you'll be with your boy again!" The person laughed.

Evil laughter.

…

Author's note:

Well, this chapter was…nice. This one is more humorous then the others. I couldn't help but put in the bit with Shadow. So, this person wants the trio to kidnap Jack! *Gasps* What could he want Jack for? And what does he mean by 'Jack will be with his boy soon'? Find out next time…


	5. He Will When He Needs To

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 5

Jack sighed as came down from the Twisted Hill, using it as a lookout spot. He hadn't seen any sign of Cobweb.

"Maybe we should check somewhere else, Jack." Maverick said as Jack came down.

"Yes, perhaps." Jack thought aloud.

They began walked toward the gates to the Pumpkin Patch.

"So, lost your boy, eh?"

Jack turned and Maverick tensed.

Alucard stood, his hands behind his back. "It's a shame, I liked Cobweb."

Jack nodded and Maverick turned.

"Why are you scowling at me, sorcerer? Or is it because that's the only face you can make?" Alucard asked calmly.

Maverick growled and moved forward.

Jack took hold of Maverick's arm, his grip tight. But Jack couldn't keep the frown off of his face. He was losing respect for the vampire very quickly.

"Maverick, why don't you join Shadow? I'm sure she could use some help." Jack recommended, though the tone in his voice made it sound like an order.

Maverick nodded and walked toward the sorceress.

"Well, now that he's out of the way," Jack's frown deepened at this. "I can help you in your search." Alucard lifted one hand out from behind his back, revealing his black umbrella. He pulled it up to block out the sun. "To block the sun." He explained.

Jack nodded.

Alucard turned and began walking away when Jack spoke:

"I don't like to threaten people, Alucard."

Alucard paused then turned back to him. "Then don't."

"But I will when I need to." Jack walked up to him, a frown so deep, Jack's lips could've fallen off of his face. He looked Alucard straight in the eyes. "You say one word to him, you give him one glance, you take one step out of line, give me one good reason to think that you might hurt Maverick emotionally, mentally or even physically and you won't have to worry about hiding from the sun. Do anything to him, you'll be concerned about hiding from _me._"

Alucard stared at Jack, no emotion on his face. "I don't enjoy being threatened, Skellington."

"Then don't do anything to Maverick."

Without another word, Alucard walked away, the opposite direction of Maverick.

Jack huffed and crossed his arms, feeling quite proud of himself.

…

"Why do I get the feeling you haven't even tried yet?"

"Well…We're just coming up with the plan…"

"I'm sure it won't take that long to come up with a plan!"

"Well…No, but-"

"How many times do I have to say it? **KIDNAP JACK SKELLINGTON!"**

"Kidnap Jack Skellington?" The trio asked in unison.

"Oh, here we go…" The voice muttered. "Ask them to kidnap someone, they sing."

"I wanna do it!" Lock exclaimed.

"Let's draw straws!" Barrel recommended, holding them out to his cohorts.

Shock hit him over the head. "Boss said we should work together."

"Three of a kind!" Barrel said.

"Birds of a feather!" Lock joined in.

"Now and forever!" They shouted. "Wee!"

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

_Kidnap Jack Skellington, lock him up real tight,_

_Throw away the key and then_

_Turn off all the lights_

Shock and Barrel hid in the shadows, Barrel putting his lollipop inside a small cage.

_First, we're going to set some bait_

_Inside a nasty trap and wait_

Suddenly, a small, green bug scuttled toward the cage. It took the definite wrong turn and ended up being attracted to the old lollipop, running into the cage.

_When he comes a-sniffing we will_

_Snap the trap and close the gate_

Shock cut the rope holding the cage door open. The cage door slammed shut, trapping the poor bug inside. They turned to Lock as he began to sing.

Lock was preparing rope a little further away. He caught the cage with the bug in it as Shock tossed it to him.

_Wait! I've got a better plan,_

_To catch this big, white skeleton man_

Lock placed the cage into the pot, waiting until it was ready until he pulled it back out.

_Let's trick him into our trap_

_And when he's tied up, we'll give him a slap!_

Shock took the cage from her cohort and carried it over to the pipe leading to the casino.

_Kidnap Jack Skellington,_

_Take Maverick away,_

_Watch as Jack sobs at night,_

_And whines throughout the day!_

Shock smiled back at her cohorts as she took the cage and threw it down the pipe.

_Then our big boss man _

_Can take the whole thing over then _

_He'll be so pleased, I do declare,_

_That he will cook him rare!_

_Wheeee!_

The cage fell and clanged as it hit the metal. It fell down on to the casino table. A shadow appeared in the room, licking its lips before reaching out and taking the bug; breaking the cage in the progress.

Above, Lock carried Barrel over to a cannon and stuffed him inside.

_I say that we take a cannon,_

_Aim it at his door_

_And then knock three times _

_And when he answers,_

_Jack Skellington will be no more!_

Lock jumped down the button and the cannon shot Barrel up into the air. The younger boy crashed into their weapons closet.

Shock shook her head at her cohort, obviously realizing a blemish in Lock's plan.

_You're so stupid, think now,_

_lf we blow him up to smithereens,_

_We may lose some pieces,_

_And then boss will beat us black and green!_

Lock and Shock helped to pick Barrel out of the pot he'd gotten his head stuck in.

_Kidnap Jack Skellington,_

_Tie him in a bag,_

Together, Lock and Shock threw Barrel into their bathtub, which they'd filled with water.

_Throw him in the ocean,_

_Then, see if he is sad, _

_Because our big boss man is the meanest guy around, _

_If I were on his evil list, I'd get out of town!_

In unison, Lock and Shock jumped into the bathtub, only to hit their heads on the hard material of the tub. Barrel grinned at them, his hand on the chain for the plug. An old prank he still loved to pull. Barrel hit the tap and the bathtub jumped into life.

_He'll be so pleased by our success, _

_That he'll reward us too, I bet, _

_Perhaps he'll make his special brew, _

_Of snake and spider stew,_

_Mmm!_

Shock jumped out of the bathtub, grinning as she walked over and took some axes.

_We're his little henchmen and_

_We take our job with pride,_

_We do our best to please him,_

_And stay on his good side,_

Shock frowned.

_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb!_

Barrel looked up at her as Lock dragged him by a ball on a chain, which was connected to Barrel's ankle.

_I'm not the dumb one!_

Lock frowned

_You're no fun!_

Shock scowled at him.

_Shut up!_

Lock pouted and turned away.

_Make me!_

Shock picked up a wooden, rectangular box, trying to show it to her disheartened cohorts.

_I've got something, listen now,_

_This one is real good, you'll see,_

_We'll send a present to his door_

_Upon there'll be a note to read_

Barrel lifted then lid, trying to take a peek. Shock pulled the box away from them.

_Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_

_Until his curiosity entices him to look inside_

Shock smiled at them both as she lifted the lid.

_And then we'll have him_

As she said each number, a scorpion jumped out and landed on Barrel's head.

_One, two, three!_

Barrel frowned for a second before smiling widely, enjoying the sound of Shock's plan. Together, they threw weapons and boxes into the bathtub, preparing for their mission.

_Kidnap Jack Skellington, beat him with a stick,_

_Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick!_

_Kidnap Jack Skellington, tear his bones apart,_

_When we visit his gravestone, we'll laugh with all our hearts!_

The trio, inside their bathtub, burst through the door and climbed down the hill to their tree house. They all put on their masks.

_Kidnap Jack Skellington, see what we will see,_

_Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key!_

"You know, you'd think, as my henchmen, they'd do less singing." The voice said to no one in particular.

…

Maverick's head shot up.

"What's wrong, Maverick?" Jack asked

Maverick blinked. "Do you get the feeling Lock, Shock and Barrel have just sung another song?"

"What? No."

"Oh…"

A little further away, Alucard approached Shadow, glancing at Jack out of the corner of his eye.

"Alucard? What's wrong?" Shadow asked, looking up at him from where she was kneeling.

"I don't think your skeleton friend likes me."

"Who? Jack?"

Alucard nodded.

"Why would you think that?" Shadow questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he threatened me."

"He _what?"_

"He threatened me. He said that if I hurt his grandfather in any way, he would hurt me."

"That's not like Jack…" Shadow thought aloud, a hand to her chin. "Hold on." She got up and brushed herself off before going over to Jack. She crossed her arms and frowned up at the back of his head.

Sensing a presence, Jack turned. "Oh, hello, Shadow. Found anything?"

Shadow kept the frown plastered on her face.

"_What?_""I know you're upset about Cobweb, but threatening Alucard won't bring him back. Why would you do that?"

Jack frowned. "You obviously haven't seen the way he treats Maverick."

"Jack."

They turned to the frowning sorcerer.

"While growing up, I was treated badly in a variety of ways. Name-calling, shunning. I even got stuff thrown at me, from small rocks to wooden chairs."

"Wooden chairs?"

"Yeah, I think the people at the furniture store hated me most." He shook his head. "Anyway, I can look after myself. I don't need you threatening someone just because they give me odd looks. Ok?"

Jack nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose…"

"Now, let's get back to finding the boy."

After a few minutes of silence, Jack spoke up: "Why didn't you follow him?"

"Thought he needed some time alone."

Jack's eye sockets narrowed. "Yes, and now he's missing."

Maverick suddenly hit the ground with his fist. "You know what? I'm sick of this. Every time something happens to him, it's suddenly my fault! He's _your _son! It's not my fault the boy up and left!"

"Maverick, I-"

"I'm out of here." Maverick grumbled.

"Maverick-" Jack held out a hand to stop him.

Suddenly, Maverick's body went limp and fell backwards. Jack grunted as he caught the spiritless body, its eyes closed.

"Maverick!" Jack called to the ghost he could no longer see.

"Well, I suppose that threat no longer matters, eh, Jack?" Alucard asked from behind him. Jack could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Shut up," Jack snapped as he dragged Maverick's body, his hands under the body's armpits, over to the Twisted Hill. He set the body down, leaning it against the tree. The body sat, his head leaning forward.

Jack sighed. "Great. First my son, now my grandfather. Everyone's leaving now."

…

Author's note:

Ooh! So, Maverick's angry with Jack, Jack's angry with Alucard and the 'big boss man' is angry with the trio! Lots of anger!

What do you guys think of 'Kidnap Jack Skellington'? Took me ages to write out the song and actions. But it was worth it. My favourite bit's when they sing about taking Maverick away and about Jack sobbing at night.

Anyway, will the trio be able to kidnap Jack Skellington? Will Maverick come back? Find out next time…


	6. The Skeleton In The Ditch

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 6

Jack felt the exhaustion take over his body and he collapsed next to Maverick's body. He leaned against the Twisted Hill, his head pressed against it. They'd been searching for days and, in all that time, Jack hadn't gotten any sleep. His eye sockets were droopy in tiredness. He sighed and looked to his right.

Maverick's body was still lifeless, its head hanging forward.

Jack remembered when he had first gotten Maverick that body.

Maverick was panicking about having a body, afraid that it would harm him somehow. But Jack reassured him that he wouldn't allow the body to be made if it did any harm to Maverick. Maverick had nodded then stepped into his body. It had taken two days for Maverick to wake up. Jack had first seen him covered in pumpkin innards and dirt, so he told him to take a bath. Unfortunately, the sorcerer had forgotten how to bathe, so Jack had to talk him through the steps of taking a bath; standing outside of the bathroom door.

Jack let out another sigh, hoping Maverick had returned to the body while Jack was deep in thought. But no. The sorcerer was still angry at him.

Jack didn't mean to blame Maverick, he honestly didn't. The stress was getting to him.

Jack looked at Maverick's hand, which was flopped over on the ground. Jack looked the other way to see if anyone was going to approach him anytime soon. When he saw that everyone was still searching, Jack took hold of Maverick's hand, squeezing it to reassure himself. "I wish you were here, Maverick…I really do…"

Without entirely noticing, Jack's eye sockets drooped until they were shut and, in his drowsiness, he flopped to the side, his head landing on Maverick's shoulder.

For the first time in a few days, Jack Skellington got some sleep.

…

"Jack? Wake up, Jack."

Jack's eye sockets opened a fraction before Jack blinked several times. He turned his head, seeing Shadow kneeling in front of him.

"Shadow?" Jack said, raising his head off of Maverick's shoulder. He realized that she'd seen him sleeping against the body's shoulder. "Oh! I was just-"

"I know." Shadow nodded.

Jack rubbed his face. He climbed to his feet. "I'm, uh, I'm going to go and look over here…" Jack said, pointing over in the other direction.

Jack walked over to a spot full of bushes. He moved them aside and stepped over them. As he walked, he glanced around the area. What he didn't spot was the bunch of leaves that were further away from the rest. He stepped on them. And they caved in.

Jack yelled out as he fell into the hole, sliding down the stone tunnel until he fell into a small chamber. Jack rubbed his sore backside, which he had landed on. "That's the second time I've fallen down a hole and hurt my backside…" Jack mumbled. He stood and heard a loud _crack! _Jack looked down and gasped in horror. Bones and skeletons were everywhere, as though the floor was made of them. Jack had stepped on an arm bone, snapping it into pieces. Jack felt nauseous, as he himself were a skeleton. Also, it reminded him of Maverick.

Jack looked straight ahead.

A skeleton in a pinstriped suit and small bow tie sat against the stone wall. A battered top hat was perched on its skull and its leather shoes were dusty and almost grey with dirt. Its skull was tilted to the side.

Jack's eye socket elongated. "H-Hello?" He asked.

The skeleton didn't move.

"A-Are you ok?"

Again, it didn't move.

Jack sighed and turned to look up the hole.

"What're you doing here?"

Jack jumped and turned.

The skeleton's skull was tilted in Jack's direction.

"Uh…I fell." Jack responded.

"I see." The skeleton nodded. "What's your name?"

"Jack Skellington, sir."

"Skellington…Where've I heard that name?"

"I'm the Pumpkin King."

"Ah, yes. Royalty."

Jack waited for the skeleton to state his name. "A-And your name, sir?"

"Kranium." The skeleton said. "Spelled with a K not a C."

"That's the scientific word for the skull, isn't it?"

"You're a smart cookie." Kranium nodded.

Jack tilted his head. "What're all of these bones and skeletons doing here?"

"I put them here. They're my friends."

"Friends? They're dead."

"So are you. They talk to me. Share their thoughts and feelings. The one you stepped on doesn't like you very much." Kranium added.

"Oh…Right. What're you doing here, may I ask?"

"There's no point in asking if you can, considering you just did. But I'm here because I am stuck."

"I could help you climb out if-"

"No. I'm stuck because I've got a spell on me. I can't move."

"Oh…I'm afraid I can't help you there."

"It's ok."

Jack saddened, feeling slightly guilty. "How long have you been here?"

"Over fifty years."

"How old are you?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh…I have a few friends who know magic. Perhaps they can help you."

"Doubtful." Kranium mumbled. "You'd best go."

"But, I-"

"Just go, Jack."

Jack nodded. "By the way, I think you're one of the first people to call me Jack instead of Mr. Skellington upon meeting me."

"Lovely." Was the last thing Jack heard before a flash of light blinded him. Jack tried to cover his eyes with his arms.

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack blinked and looked up into Shadow's worried face. "Sh-Shadow?"

"Jack! You were laying here unconscious! I was so worried!"

Jack managed to sit up, feeling a slight pain in his back. "Where's Kranium?"

"Who's Kranium?" Shadow asked.

"The skeleton in the ditch." Jack replied. "Look, I'll show you." Jack kicked the pile of leaves harshly, but only felt hard ground. "What? But…There was…"

"Jack, you must've been seeing things." Shadow said. She helped him to his feet.

"Jack!"

Both of them turned to see Alistair running towards them.

"Al?" Jack questioned.

"Jack, me and Sally we-" He paused to pant. "Just come look!"

Jack and Shadow followed as Alistair took off.

They ran back over to a spot near the Hinterlands, only to see Sally kneeling in front of something.

Jack knelt down next to her.

"Oh, Mr Skellington." Sally said, wiping away a tear before he could see it.

In front of her was the black scarf Sally had given Cobweb for his birthday. It was torn slightly and frayed at the ends.

Jack picked it up and held it in his hands. "Cobweb's scarf…"

"How'd it get here?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it just fell off." Shadow shrugged.

"No. It's torn and frayed. It was taken from him. Someone took it off of him." Jack said.

"But who?"

Jack paused. "…I don't know…"

…

"Why?" Maverick asked himself. "Why me?"

Maverick stood in front of the town. "I'm finally able to eat again and just when I decide to come here I don't have my body? Why didn't I bring my body!" Maverick fell to his knees. "Why, god, why?"

Maverick began sobbing hysterically, earning some very odd looks from the citizens of Thanksgivings Day Town.

…

Author's note:

That last little bit with Maverick was thought of by ThePurpleSuperCow, who allowed me to use that funny idea.

Ah, memories. The character Kranium was created during history class at school. I drew a skeleton with a suit, hat and cane on a piece of paper because I got bored. I wanted to name him, so I called him Kranium, spelled with a K not a C. I kept telling myself that I would write a story about him, but never got round to it. So, now I'm putting him in this. But don't worry, he's not a one-chapter character. He shall appear again.

So, Sally's found Cobweb's scarf, Jack's concerned and Maverick's hungry, the poor thing, what will happen? Find out next time…


	7. What If?

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 7

Jack moved the bushes aside like he had yesterday then stamped on the ground. No hole. No chamber. No Kranium. Great, now people he barely knew were going missing! Ever since Shadow had found him, Jack had questioned whether he had dreamt Kranium up out of stress and anxiety. He rubbed his head.

Maverick and Cobweb were getting to him. Their disappearance bothered him ever so much. It was odd not hearing Cobweb's innocent questions and Maverick's terrible jokes. It was like he had never even met them.

Jack pondered this. What if he hadn't met them? There would be no other bedrooms in his house, no one calling him 'Dad' or 'Father', no complaining about buying the wrong cereal, no one asking him how to smile or telling him about Halloween Town's history or showing him different magic techniques, no one asking him for a bedtime story-

Jack hadn't even noticed the tear travelling down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly before anyone could see it.

A few months ago, he had had a nightmare about Cobweb and Maverick disappearing. In his nightmare, Cobweb had been taken back by a giant Oogie Boogie and Jack was too small to stop him. Every time he ran towards him, Oogie and Cobweb would get further and further away. Then, of course, there was Maverick. Jack had reached out to him while Maverick was calling him. Maverick was fading and being pulled away by an unseen force, for Oogie had snapped Cobweb's right arm in two; making the boy cry out in pain and, of course, Maverick disappear.

A nightmare like that was enough to make the Pumpkin King- master of fright and demon of light- scream in terror and shoot up in bed, panting and sweating. Because he was the only one who did not sleep, Maverick- having not obtained his body yet-had heard his scream and had disappeared and reappeared in Jack's room, ready to wound and/or kill whoever was harming his grandson. Jack had explained that it was just a nightmare and that no one was attacking him. That was the night Maverick had stayed with Jack instead of Cobweb.

Thinking back on that, Jack supposed Maverick was as much of Jack's guardian as Cobweb's. He protected them both from the explosion in Oogie's casino.

Jack knew that Maverick would come back soon. Like he had said before, Maverick was like a dog. He would run away but come back when he wanted something. And, knowing Maverick, it would be when he wanted food.

That reminded Jack that he hadn't eaten in awhile. He heard his stomach growl multiple times throughout the day but ignored it.

Jack hadn't noticed that he was walking into the Hinterlands, towards the holiday doors. He looked around, thinking he might find Maverick. But, no. The ghost was nowhere to be seen.

Jack just sighed and glanced at the Christmas door. Usually, just glancing at the door would've made him happy and hopeful, because he thought about everything he had. Good friends. A nice town. But now he only thought about what he didn't have. Cobweb and Maverick.

Jack walked back to the Twisted Hill.

…

"When? When?" Barrel asked, peeking out of the bushes.

"Shut up!" Shock snapped.

"Sh!" Lock hissed. "We'll get 'im soon!"

"Soon? How soon?"

"Just soon, ok!" Lock almost shouted.

…

Jack paced, trying to put together all of the clues. Clues? He could hardly call them clues. All he had was Cobweb's scarf.

"Jack! Jack!"

The Pumpkin King turned.

Barrel rushed over to him, clutching his lollipop.

"Hello, Barrel." Jack almost groaned. He couldn't put up with the trio's tricks right now.

"Jack, we've got him! We've got him!"

"That's wonderful, Barrel," Jack replied tiredly. "Why don't you go and play 'Kidnap' somewhere else?"

"No! We've got Cobweb, Jack!"

Jack's eye sockets widened. "W-What?"

"We found 'im!"

"Where? You must tell me!" Jack yelled frantically.

"Come on! I'll show ya!" Barrel rushed off into the direction of the Hinterlands, Jack quickly following.

No one seemed to spot that Jack and Barrel were wandering away from them.

Barrel stopped and turned to see if Jack was still following. Finding out that he was, Barrel went off again.

Barrel suddenly stopped and turned to Jack.

"Well? I don't see him." Jack said, looking around. "Look if this is another trick, then I-" He didn't get to finish. For when Jack had stepped forward during his sentence, he had stepped into the ring of rope on the floor. The rope had tightened around his ankle and Jack was pulled off of his feet, hanging upside-down from a tree branch.

Lock came out of the bush, cackling and giggling at Jack as he tried to get down. He pulled out a piece of rope and tied Jack's wrists together.

"Lock! Barrel!" Jack shouted. "Put me down _now!_"

"You forgot me." A voice said.

Jack looked up at the branch he was hanging from.

Shock stood on the thin branch by Jack's foot, holding an axe. She placed it by Jack's foot then swung it back.

"No!" Jack shouted, thinking she was going to chop off his foot. Instead, she cut the rope holding him.

Jack fell and landed harshly inside a large bag inside the trio's bathtub. The children quickly tied it up and got inside the bathtub.

Barrel turned the tap and drove the bathtub toward the tree house.

"Lock! Shock! Barrel!" came Jack's voice from inside the bag. "Where're you taking me?"

"To Cobweb, of course!" Lock exclaimed.

"Our boss has him!" Shock added.

"Boss? You brought Oogie back?" Jack asked,

"Nope." Barrel answered, popping the p. "We've got a new boss now."

"Who?"

"Not tellin'."

Jack sighed in frustration. All he could do was wait.

…

Author's note:

Oh. Bugger. They kidnapped Jack! So, will someone save him? Will Maverick come back? And is Cobweb safe? Find out next time…

On a brighter note, this new chapter is coming to you from my, newly fixed, laptop! Huzzah! It's back! And full of the Cobwebs Series! Hooray!


	8. Sally's Premonition

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 8

Shadow's head snapped up.

She could no longer hear the fast footsteps of Jack's pacing. Instead, she heard the other citizens of Halloween Town as they searched.

Shadow looked around, seeing nothing of Jack. "Jack?" She called.

Zero floated beside her.

"Zero, have you seen Jack anywhere?" Shadow asked the ghost dog, who gave a small whimper and a shake of his head.

Shadow sighed.

"Jack's gone?"

She turned around and stared at the scarecrow boy and the rag doll girl.

Sally's expression was full of worry.

"Great," Alistair said sarcastically. "Now all of the Skellingtons are missing!"

"Don't say that, Al." Shadow said. "Jack's probably gone to look for Cobweb and Maverick, that's all. He'll come back."

"That's what we said about Cob." Alistair objected. "And 'e still ain't back."

Hearing this, Sally sighed softly and began to wander off, ignoring Alistair and Shadow's calls for her.

Sally walked toward the Twisted Hill, staring at the ground. She had hoped and prayed that Cobweb was ok. She was hoping he would come back soon so that she could hug him tightly. That was all she wanted right now. To hold him. And for him to hold her back.

Sally sat down against the Twisted Hill and picked a forget-me-not flower. She began picking the petals off, whispering: "He loves me, he loves me not,". Just as she was about to pick the last petal, the flower caught fire and burned. Several fat beetles and bugs began crawling up and down the plant's stem. Sally let out a small shriek as she threw the flower to the ground. "What on earth could that mean?" She asked herself. The premonition was an odd one.

Sally sighed and looked up to the sky. "Oh, Cobweb. My dearest Cobweb…Oh, how I hope this premonition isn't bad…" Sally could hear the distant noise of the band's music. She stood.

_I sense there's something in the wind,_

Sally did a little twirl for effect.

_That feels like tragedy's at hand,_

She gestured off to the Hinterlands.

_And though I'd like to stand by him,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have,_

_The worst is just around the bend,_

Sally held on to the gate, pushing herself off and turning in a circle.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be…_

Sally walked away from the gate, a hand to her breaking heart. She leaned against the stone wall, looking up as a cat watched her.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

Sally managed to squeeze through the gate, holding onto it as she turned again.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud,_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last,_

Sally knelt down as the black and skinny cat approached. She stroked its fur, pulling it onto her lap.

_And will we ever end up together?_

The cat looked up at her as it jumped off of her lap. Sally watched it go, feeling alone once again.

_No, I think not, it's never to become,_

Sally hugged herself and swayed side-to-side in an attempt to comfort herself. It didn't work.

_For I am not the one…_

Sally felt the tears sting her eyes. The crystal drops ventured down her cheeks, landing on the dead grass.

Sally hadn't meant to fall for the Pumpkin Prince, the future king of Halloween Town. But she couldn't help it. In her eyes, he was perfect. A little oblivious, maybe, but still perfect. He was the first person to be kind to her, to show her a world outside of the doctor's lab.

Sally often dreamed about Cobweb being madly in love with her. About him reciting Shakespeare outside of her window.

Cobweb was Sally's Romeo and Sally was Cobweb's Juliet.

Sally wiped away a few tears.

But that wouldn't happen.

Cobweb was royalty.

Sally sobbed as she realized.

That day when he tells her: "I love you, Sally" would never come.

For she was not the one…

…

Author's note:

Aw! Sad chapter! Poor Sally!

So, what's happened to Jack? Is he ok? Find out next time…


	9. Their New Boss

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ONCE FINISHING THIS CHAPTER! IT EXPLAINS!**

Chapter 9

Jack waited as the bathtub climbed up the tree house, entering through the backdoor. He felt the bag loosen as the trio took him by the arms and legs, pulling him out.

"Ready to meet 'im, Jack?" Lock asked tauntingly.

"Go ahead." Jack replied challengingly.

The trio looked at each other and grinned. Together, they pushed Jack into the pipe, giving him one last shove; causing him to fall down, right into Oogie's casino.

Jack landed harshly on his back on top of the casino table.

Jazz instruments began playing that tune Jack was all too familiar with.

"Oh, I get it! This was a trick!" Jack yelled. "Oogie! Release my son! Or I'll-" He was interrupted when he was covered by a shadow. "No…" He whispered. "…Cobweb…?"

Cobweb stood over him, a bored expression on his face. His blazer was made out of a burlap sack, as were his shirt and trousers. His new, thin top hat with a wide brim was covered in burlap, barely covering his hair, and his once leather shoes were also covered in that material. The other thing Jack noticed was the fact that the light in Cobweb's jack-o-lantern mask was neon green.

_Well, well, well,_

_What have we here?_

_Jack Skellington, huh?_

_Ooh! I'm really scared!_

_So, you're the one everybody's talkin' about?_

Cobweb burst into laughter, sending bugs flying Jack's way. He managed to dodge most of them, a couple landing on his chest. Cobweb suddenly stopped laughing and frowned, obviously disappointed.

_You're jokin', you're jokin'_

_I can't believe my eyes, _

_You're jokin' me, ya gotta be,_

_This can't be the right guy!_

The burlap-dressed boy took Jack by the collar.

_He's ancient! He's ugly!_

_I don't know which is worse!_

_I might just pop a rib now, _

_If I don't die laughing first!_

He shrugged.

_When Mr. Cobweb Boogie says,_

_There's trouble close at hand,_

Cobweb Boogie put Jack back on the table and spun it around. Then took hold of him again.

_You'd better pay attention now,_

'_Cause I'm the Boogie man!_

Cobweb stepped back with Jack, attempting to lift him up, but ended up half-dragging him.

_And if you aren't shakin'_

_Then there's something very wrong!_

'_Cause this may be the last time, now that, _

_You hear the Boogie song!_

Cobweb stuck his snake tongue out at Jack, then dropped the poor man onto a table.

_Ooh!_

A few skeletons echoed him

_Ooh!_

Two more skeletons echoed him.

_Woah!_

He pushed some bats into Jack's face. The little bats echoed Cobweb and sang with him.

_I'm (he's) the Cobweb Boogie man!_

Cobweb moved his fingers to look like claws.

_But if I'm feeling antsy!_

_And there's nothing much to do!_

Cobweb shrugged.

_I might just make a special batch_

_Of snake and spider stew!_

Cobweb walked over to Jack, who still watched him in shock.

_And don't you know the one thing_

Cobweb rubbed his stomach in hunger.

_That would make it work so nice?_

Cobweb grinned as he walked over. As he sang 'skinny', he gripped one end of Jack's tie, then the other once he sang 'tall'. Then ,when he sang 'Jack Skellington' he tugged both sides, tightening it. Jack choked.

_A skinny, tall Jack Skellington to add a little spice!_

Cobweb made an 'o' shape with his index finger and thumb. He pushed Jack off of the table and in front of the soldiers.

_Woah!_

Sang some skeletons.

_Woah, yeah!_

Cobweb sang, punching the air with glee.

_Woah!_

Sang three bats.

_Woah!_

Cobweb echoed.

_Woah!_

The skeletons and bats repeated.

_Oh, yeah_

Cobweb sang and walked forward.

_I'm (he's) the Cobweb Boogie man!_

Jack was left in front of the soldiers. He frowned.

_Release me now or you will face the dire consequences,_

_The others are expecting me, so, please, come to your senses._

Just as the soldiers were about to shoot, Cobweb quickly grabbed Jack and moved him away.

_You're jokin', you're jokin'!_

_I can't believe my ears!_

He spun Jack around and put his hands on his ears.

_Would someone shut this fella up?_

He gestured to Jack with his thumb. He kicked Jack and the man fell to the ground.

_I'm drowning in my tears!_

_It's funny, I'm laughing!_

_You really are too much!_

He bent down so his face was close to Jack's.

_And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff._

"What're you going to do?" Jack asked, dreading the answer.

_I'm going to do the best I can!_

The casino lit up in many flashing lights. Cobweb paused his singing during the music. He laughed evilly. "This is the end for you, _Bone man!_"

"Cobweb! Stop it! Do you really find this funny?" Jack asked.

Cobweb turned to him, grinning.

_Yeah!_

_Woah! _

Cobweb did some odd dance while holding some dice in his hand.

_The sound of rolling dice, to me,_

_Is music in the air,_

He threw the dice, and they bounced off the skull of a skeleton hanging from the wall.

'_Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie man,_

_And, no, I don't play fair! _

The dice bounced off Cobweb's back and off of Jack's forehead, making the man cringe in pain.

_It's much more fun, I must confess,_

_With lives on the line,_

He took a hook connected to a rope down from above him, hooking Jack's wrists.

_Not mine, of course,_

_But yours, ol' boy!_

_Now that'll be just fine!_

Cobweb danced off.

Jack watched him as he was carried off by the hook.

_Release me fast,_

_Or you will have to answer for this heinous act! _

Cobweb turned the lever to pick him up.

_Oh, brother, you're somethin'!_

_You put me in a spin!_

_You aren't comprehending,_

_The position that you're in!_

_It's hopeless, you're finished!_

_You haven't got a prayer!_

Cobweb strolled casually over to Jack.

'_Cause I'm Mr. Cobweb Boogie,_

_And you ain't goin' no where!_

Cobweb burst into evil laughter, swinging his arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Cobweb!" Jack yelled. "What're you doing? This isn't a game!"

"Sure, with that tone it ain't!" Cobweb exclaimed.

"What're you doing? You're Cobweb _Skellington! _Not Cobweb _Boogie!_"

"Wrong, Bone man!" Cobweb replied, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm Cobweb Boogie! Son of Oogie Boogie!"

"No! You're my son, Cobweb!"

"Ding-ding! Wrong again!" Cobweb shouted. "I was never really yours, Jack. I will always be a Boogie man!"

Feeling a pang in his chest, Jack saddened. "But…Why're you doing this?"

"'Cause it's fun! And…" He put his face close to Jack's to look him in the eye sockets. "You killed my father, so I'll kill you. No doubt that sorcerer will find out and- Wait," He mocked paused and put a hand to his chin in fake thought. "He's angry at you, isn't 'e! While you're down here, cryin' out in pain and screamin': "Maverick, help me!", he'll be up there," He pointed to the ceiling. "thinkin' about his wife and child and saying: "Why am I stuck with this pathetic excuse for a king? He's been kidnapped by a fourteen-year-old kid!" Am I right?" Cobweb asked him, looking at him expectantly.

Jack stared at his feet. "I admit, I've treated Maverick like dirt over the past few days. I'm doing what people used to do back in his day…No wonder he hates me…But, nevertheless, I love my grandfather very, very much."

Cobweb burst into laughter. "Oh, man, you really are somethin'!" He turned to the pipe. "You hear that kids?"

No answer.

"Lock? Shock? Barrel?"

Silence.

"Oh, for god's sake. Idiots." Cobweb muttered, shaking his head.

But while they were discussing, no one noticed the shadow by the casino's window.

…

"Uh, Shadow, we've got a problem…"

"What, Al?"

Alistair pointed over at Twisted Hill. "Where's Maverick's body?"

Shadow looked over.

Sure enough, the body was gone.

…

Jack struggled as Cobweb moved him onto a panel, in front of a pit of lava.

"Hope everyone likes Crispy Skeleton!" Cobweb joked.

"Cobweb, stop this!" Jack shouted but was ignored.

Cobweb laughed and went over to the lever to move the panel. "One," He pulled it. "Two," He pulled again. "Three," Another pull. "Four." Pull. "Five, six seven!" He pulled three times then burst into laughter.

Cobweb walked around the pit. "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust! Oh, I'm feelin' weak…with hunger!" Cobweb picked out some dice from his pocket. "One more roll of the dice oughta do it!" He threw the dice.

They went into a skeleton's eye socket, travelling down the ribcage and landing on the table in front of it.

Cobweb bent down to look at the score. "What? Snake eyes?" He punched the table.

The dice rolled over.

He checked again. "_E_leven!" He walked over to the lever and nudged Jack. "Looks like I've won the _jackpot!" _He waved at him. "Bye-bye, _Bone man!" _He laughed and pulled the lever.

The panel turned so that it was vertical and Jack began slipping.

"No!" He shouted. As he fell, he screamed. "COBWEB!"

Cobweb laughed and leaned over to watch the Pumpkin King burn. But he had disappeared. Surely, he couldn't have burned that quickly_._

"What the-?" Cobweb asked and took hold of the panel, flipping it over. He screamed in terror when he saw the angry-looking man laying on top.

"Hello, Cobweb." He greeted in a furious tone.

"Y-You!" Cobweb stuttered.

The coffin at the edge of the casino opened and Jack Skellington stepped out, rubbing his head to try and numb the pain. He groaned and looked up. Instead of his frown, a wide smile was born upon Jack's face.

"Maverick!"

…

Author's note:

Now, you've met our new villain! Cobweb Boogie! Son of Oogie Boogie, new boss of Lock, Shock and Barrel and evil version of Cobweb Skellington!

**Quick note, Cobweb Boogie's song is a changed lyric version of Danny Elfman's **_**demo **_**for the Oogie Boogie song. I suggest you all go to Youtube and type in 'Oogie Boogie's song demo Danny Elfman' and listen to it. Obviously, it'll be Danny singing for both Oogie and Santa. I think you'll probably giggle at Danny's 'Santa voice', cause I did.**

**If you don't, fine. If you do, congratulations, you've just heard the voice of Cobweb Boogie! Bear in mind Cobweb Boogie and Cobweb Skellington have different voices. Boogie sounds more like Danny Elfman while Skellington sounds more like Chris Sarandon (the voice of Jack in the film and games). **

So, that note aside, Jack's safe, Cobweb's scared and Maverick's back! Hooray! Will Maverick save Jack? Or will he be captured too? Find out next time…


	10. Prepare To Scream

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 10

Maverick Skellington laid on top of the panel, propping himself up on his elbow. He was frowning deeply, knowing that he didn't need to know how to smile right now. Right now, he was glad the only face he could make was a frown.

Cobweb backed away in fear. "M-Maverick!"

Maverick climbed off of the panel. "I went through all of the holiday doors to look for you," He said, making his way towards the boy with his hands on his hips. "And you were here this whole time. Hurting my grandson, nonetheless."

Jack still had his wide smile on his face.

Maverick had come to save him. He didn't hate him. He loved him. And Jack loved him too.

"So, Boogie," Maverick began and cracked his fists. "What were you saying about me not helping Jack?"

Cobweb gulped in fear. "No one told me you were gonna be here, Mav."

"No one knew." Maverick replied. "I was waiting for an invitation to arrive but decided to come anyway." He added, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Maverick!" Jack called happily. He began walking forward. "Maverick, I-"

Maverick held up and index finger. "Don't touch me."

Jack stopped. The tone in Maverick's voice told him that he was still upset with him. Jack's shoulders sagged.

Maverick turned back to the spot where Cobweb stood, but the child was gone. Maverick looked around.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!"

Both men turned.

Cobweb stood on top of the edge of the casino, smiling wickedly.

Maverick growled in anger and started to walk towards him.

Jazz instruments began playing again.

Cobweb watched Maverick.

_Well, well, well,_

_Look what the bat dragged in!_

_Mav, ya made it this far!_

_Oh, I'm really scared!_

Maverick frowned and pointed at him.

_Boogie, I'm here to finish this,_

_Once and for all!_

Cobweb chuckled.

_You're jokin'! You're jokin'!_

_I can't believe my ears!_

_You're jokin', ya gotta be!_

_Best laugh I've had in years!_

Maverick walked closer.

_I hope you did amuse yourself,_

_With this, your little fling,_

He pointed at Cobweb threateningly before gesturing to himself.

_You'd better pay attention now,_

_Cause I'm a Pumpkin King._

Cobweb walked around the edge.

_You think you are a-winning!_

_But that's a lot of noise!_

Cobweb put his hands together, trying to look innocent.

_Just to be a sport, dear Mav,_

He waved his arms out.

_I'll share my Boogie toys!_

_Woah oh!_

Maverick paused as he was surrounded by blue, glowing skeletons; clutching swords in their hands.

One of the skeletons echoed Cobweb, just as Maverick's foot connected with its skull; smashing it to smithereens. The skeleton's body fell to the ground with a _thud!_

_Ohhh!_

Cobweb sang.

Another skeleton echoed him and lunged for Maverick, trying to stab him with the sword it held. Maverick ducked and punched the skeleton's ribcage, breaking it. Pieces of bone went everywhere.

_Woah oh!_

Cobweb sang.

The five skeletons echoed him.

Maverick punched two of them in the skulls, smashing them. He kicked two in the ribcage. Behind him, the last skeleton lunged at him, sword raised.

"Ma-" Jack began to warn him. He found out he didn't need to, for Maverick clicked his fingers in its direction, setting the bones alight. They turned to ash in seconds.

_I'm the Cobweb Boogie man!_

Maverick crossed his arms and looked up at Cobweb. "If you're a Boogie, then I know that you like to dance…" He murmured thoughtfully before jumping backwards, doing a flip in mid-air and landing on the casino table.

_Jack, my horrible grandson,_

_Must right now be set free,_

Maverick stepped back and bent over, as if bowing to Cobweb before straightening himself and spinning around.

_Release him at once,_

_Or you will have to deal with me._

Maverick gestured to himself with his thumb.

Cobweb shrugged like Maverick was being stupid.

_You beat my men, so what? Big deal!_

Cobweb drew two, big circles with his index fingers, the left circle going clockwise while the right went anticlockwise.

_You ran all the way!_

He wagged a finger at Maverick before he gestured to himself.

_You still can't stop me!_

_I'll be the king of this holiday!_

_Woah!_

Maverick spun around.

_Woah!_

Cobweb wickedly.

_Woah!_

Maverick did another spin.

_Woah! _

Cobweb walked back around the edge.

_Woah!_

Maverick scowled.

_Woah!_

_I am a Pumpkin King!_

Maverick clicked his fingers, sending a flame Cobweb's way.

Cobweb yelped as his burlap blazer caught fire and he patted it to put out the flames. When the flames were gone, he turned back to Maverick with his own scowl. "Why, you little…"

"Maverick!" Jack exclaimed happily and ran over to him. "Maverick, that was wonderful!"

Maverick didn't look at him. His frown deepened.

Jack sighed. "I know. I shouldn't of blamed you for all of this. I didn't mean to, really I didn't. I've treated you like dirt over the past few days. I'm sorry. If you don't forgive me, I understand…Kind of."

Maverick didn't say anything, narrowing his eyes. Then he turned his head to Jack. "I heard what you said about me when Cobweb was going on about how I wasn't going to save you. You said you love me."

Jack nodded, feeling his cheeks go warm in embarrassment.

"Well, how 'bout that? I love you too. I'm not mad at you. Well, not anymore. Apology accepted. And I'm sorry too. Guess I need to control my temper." Maverick chuckled uncomfortably.

Jack's wide smile was back. The two men embraced tightly.

"By the way," Maverick whispered. "I meant horrible as in good."

Jack smiled.

"Wow, this is so sweet! It wants me want to _puke!_"

Maverick scowled and released Jack. He turned to Cobweb. "_You _have just ruined a very good family moment!"

Cobweb was no longer on the edge of the casino. He was now on an iron platform, chains connected from it to the ceiling. Different, little boxes and jack-o-lanterns were behind him. "Face it, Mav, if I can't kill one Pumpkin King," His eye sockets narrowed and he smiled wickedly. "Then I just have to kill the other."

Cobweb picked up a jack-o-lantern and tossed it.

The small, pumpkin landed in front of Maverick's feet. The sorcerer stared at it stupidly. "Sorry, is this supposed to do something?" He asked, looking back up at Cobweb and pointing at the jack-o-lantern.

Jack backed away steadily.

Maverick looked back at it. His eyes narrowed. Then he noticed the rope sticking out of the top of the pumpkin, little sparks making it shorter and shorter. Maverick had just enough time to widen his eyes before the bomb went off. Maverick was shrouded in smoke and flames.

"Maverick!" Jack shouted.

He witnessed Maverick step backwards, coughing and spluttering.

Cobweb laughed as Maverick stepped back and trip.

Maverick screamed in fear and surprise as he fell down into the pit of lava.

"NO!" Jack bellowed as he ran forward, reaching out to try and take Maverick's hand. But he was too late. Jack leaned over the pit, searching for his grandfather. But he was gone.

Jack could feel the tears begin to sting in his eye sockets. He shut them quickly. "No…" He whispered as he shook in anger.

Cobweb laughed. "What an idiot! Just as planned!"

"NO!" Jack barked loudly.

Autumn leaves began to blow in through the window. They spun around Jack in a small leaf tornado. They spun around so fast that flames began developing as well. When they cleared, Jack had his scarecrow outfit on. His Pumpkin King costume.

Cobweb's eye sockets widened. Not even Cobweb Skellington had seen Jack in his Pumpkin King costume, other then on Halloween. And he had never seen Jack so angry.

"Prepare to scream." Jack warned in a threatening tone.

…

Author's note:

Ooh! Jack's getting ready to fight!

In case anyone doesn't know, the song is called 'Casino Clash' and it's from Oogie's Revenge, the video game and sequel to the film. I'm hoping to get it for my birthday. I've listened to the songs and seen a few clips, and it looks really good.

So, Maverick's gone, Jack's angry and Cobweb's surprised. Will Jack defeat Cobweb Boogie? Find out next time…


	11. Something You Should Never Do With Lava

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 11

Pumpkin King Jack stood, staring at Cobweb through the eye sockets of the pumpkin on his head.

Jack wasn't going to physically harm Cobweb, considering Cobweb was still his son.

Cobweb gulped in fear.

"_You _have gotten on my last nerve, young man." Jack said angrily. "Now, return Cobweb Skellington to me, Boogie, or I may have to take drastic measures."

"Ooh! I'm really scared!" Cobweb exclaimed mockingly. Suddenly, a pumpkin bomb was thrown at Jack.

It exploded, but Jack used his long legs to jump out of the way. "That's not going to work again." He said.

Cobweb began to panic, flinging bombs and traps like mad. Jack dodged all of them.

"Fine…" Cobweb muttered. He went over to a lever and pulled.

The casino burst into life. Jack almost tripped over as the wheel around the casino table spun around.

The cards spun around, twirling knives and blades and the soldiers carried their guns with them as they moved forward.

Jack scowled beneath his pumpkin and ran, though it seemed he was running on the spot as the wheel spun.

Cobweb laughed at the Pumpkin King. Even Jack had to admit it, he did look rather stupid.

Jack couldn't help but keep glancing at the pit of lava, hoping to see Maverick climb out. But that wasn't happening. Maverick was gone. Jack still felt the tears threatening to fall as he thought of his grandfather. He'd only just apologized to him when he fell to his second death.

Suddenly, there was a loud _bang! _

Jack suddenly felt a breeze on the side of his head.

One of the soldiers had fired a bullet that hit Jack's pumpkin, breaking off a piece and revealing Jack's right eye socket. Jack had to be careful now, for he was getting distracted.

Cobweb picked up a purple box and threw it. It landed in front of Jack, the lid flinging open. A boxing glove shot out and punched Jack in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Jack clutched his stomach in pain.

As the soldiers were about to shoot again, Jack jumped, landing on one of the guns. As they shot, Jack stepped from one gun to another.

Cobweb stepped on a button and the circular saw came down.

Jack heard it coming and quickly jumped. His hand was almost cut off as he landed on the floor by a twirling blade.

As Cobweb chucked another box at him, Jack opened his palm and allowed a Pumpkin King flame dance on his hand before throwing it. The flame collided with the box, blowing it up.

"You're having trouble there, Jack!" Cobweb commented.

True, he was having trouble. He was having trouble because he was trying not to hurt Cobweb. If this were Oogie Boogie he was fighting…Well, Oogie would've been killed by now.

Jack paused to catch his breath.

Suddenly, the whole casino began shaking. Jack struggled to stay upright. Cobweb wobbled around on the platform, accidentally tripping.

"What the-?" Cobweb questioned as he adjusted his hat. He stood and looked over the side of the platform.

Lava suddenly exploded out of the pit like a volcano, a long wave of it heading upwards.

Jack watched while trying to protect himself from the flames.

Cobweb stared stupidly and gasped.

As did Jack.

The lava opened and Maverick Skellington scowled at Cobweb. His arms were spread out and his legs were together. He had a dangerous look in his eyes as he rose up to the platform, the lava suddenly stopping so that Maverick was standing in it and in front of Cobweb.

"Y-You!" Cobweb yelped.

"You _idiot._" Maverick said angrily. "You _never _put a _fire sorcerer _in _lava._"

Cobweb chuckled uncomfortably. "S-Suppose that was a bit stupid on my part."

Jack smiled, despite still stuck on the wheel. "Maverick!" He paused when he saw Maverick's eyes.

Maverick's eyeballs were looked like they were missing. They were replaced by a dark purple light, covering the entire eye. He had no pupils, no irises and no eyes. It looked like someone had taken out his eyes and put a purple torch in his head.

"What on earth…?" Jack questioned.

The lava flexed and twisted, so that Maverick was now heading head-first toward the soldiers. Maverick pointed his hand at them and a steam of lava went for them, destroying them. He did the same to the spinning cards.

"Hey!" Cobweb shouted. "That's my casino you're destroyin'!"

Maverick looked at him, his teeth bared.

Out of fear, Cobweb stepped back, tripping and falling on the lever. The wheel slowed down and everything suddenly stopped.

Jack was sure he had seen something like this before. Yes. When he had first met Maverick, when Cobweb had first discovered his magical abilities. There was that light in Cobweb's mask. The same colour as Maverick's eyes were now. But he didn't now how to stop it.

In a sudden burst of thought, Jack reached up and took hold of Maverick's hand.

Maverick turned his head to Jack, teeth still bared in anger.

"Maverick," Jack said softly. "It's me, Jack. I'm your grandson. I know that you're angry, but we'll get through this. Together. Like we always do. You need to calm down. You're not just a sorcerer. You're human, a werewolf and a Skellington. You need to calm down." He soothed.

Maverick stared at Jack, letting the words get to him. Slowly, the lava began drifting back to the pit, falling back into it. Maverick's feet touched the floor. The purple light in his eyes began to fade until Jack could see Maverick's clear, blue eyes again. His scowl turned into a look of confusion. "J…Jack…?"

Jack smiled and nodded.

Maverick wobbled and clutched his head. Jack helped him stay on his feet.

Cobweb looked over the edge of the platform. "W-What the heck was that?"

Maverick looked around in surprise.

"Maverick! Thank god you're alright!" Jack yelled happily, hugging his late relative tightly.

Maverick looked shocked.

Jack slowly released him and cleared his throat in embarrassment. "I mean…You know, good to see you…"

Maverick nodded. "You too…"

"I dunno what just happened," Cobweb began. "But what I do know is, you're both gonna be dead by the end of this."

…

Author's note:

Wow. Maverick's back! Woo! And he lights up! Yay!

So, Maverick's back, Jack's happy and Cobweb's getting ready to kill. What will happen? Find out next time…


	12. A Filthy Finale

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 12

The three of them stared at each other.

"First of all," Jack said. "How about you tell us how you came into this world, Cobweb Boogie?"

Cobweb laughed. "Let's just say, you're never gonna get Cobweb Skellington back. He's gone."

Jack scowled.

Maverick slipped off his coat and removed his hat. He pushed them to Jack's chest. "Jack, I'm a dancer, you let me handle this."

Just as Maverick stepped forward, Jack took hold of his wrist. "No, I'm not letting you go at this alone."

"Jack, don't be silly, I-"

"You've been weakened, Maverick."

"And you haven't?"

Jack sighed and put Maverick's discarded coat and hat on the floor. "Maverick," He began and put both hands on his shoulders. "I said we'd do this together and we will."

Instead of saying anything, Maverick nodded, his eyes happy.

Jack smiled.

"But before we do," Maverick said. "Get rid of that ridiculous get-up, it's distracting me."

Jack closed his eye sockets as the autumn leaves created a tornado around him again. When they cleared, Jack was back in his pinstriped suit and bat bow tie.

"Ah," Maverick sighed. "Much better."

Jack smiled. He took off his coat and tie, tossing them on top of Maverick's coat and hat. They nodded at each other before turning back to Cobweb.

Dangerous music began playing.

"Let's dance," Maverick said.

Cobweb frowned. "It's payback time."

"Is that all you've got to say?" Jack asked.

_Well, well, well,_

_What pests you are,_

_Still around, huh?_

Cobweb wagged his finger at them, shaking his head.

_Oh, can't say I like that!_

Cobweb shrugged.

_So, why don't you just give up?_

Cobweb shook his fists at them.

_You know, surrender!_

Maverick seemed to bow to the side of him then spun around, his fingers shaped to look like claws. His arms were bent so that his elbows just about touched his waist.

_It's over! It's over!_

Maverick made an X with his arms then sliced the air with them.

_Your plan has got to stop!_

Jack did the same X actions with his arms, then pointed at Cobweb threateningly.

_It's over, you're finished here,_

He spun around and hit his palm with his fist.

_The Boogie man's getting the chop!_

Cobweb smiled cockily.

_They mock me, they fight me!_

_I don't know which is worse!_

He patted his chest, right where his ribs were.

_I might just pop a rib now,_

_If I don't die laughing first!_

As Cobweb proceeded to burst into laughter, Maverick stared up at him. He wagged his finger at him when he sang "We're not impressed!".

_What's this? A trick? We're not impressed!_

Maverick gestured to Cobweb's platform with the wave of his arms.

_You're bad now you're up high!_

Jack twirled around on the spot. Snowflakes developed around him and, when they cleared, Jack was in his Sandy Claws outfit.

_It makes it all the more worthwhile _

_To see a Boogie man cry!_

Cobweb rolled his imaginary eyes and shaped his hand like a mouth.

_Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you!_

_This Boogie man's goin' nowhere!_

Cobweb had different coloured buttons in front of him. He stepped on them. Pillars of metal came up under their feet, forcing them into the air. But they landed back on the pillars. In fact, Jack and Maverick took turns twirling from one to the other; mocking Cobweb. While they were up there, Santa Jack threw a present. It exploded by one of the chains, freezing it.

_If I were you, I'd take a hike!_

_There's danger in the air!_

He stepped on the buttons again, making the pillars disappear. Both men landed back on their feet. Cobweb scowled.

_Woah oh!_

He sang.

_Woah oh!_

Maverick repeated.

_Woah oh!_

Cobweb sang again.

_Woah oh! _

Jack added.

_Woah oh!_

_Ha, ha, ha!_

Cobweb sang.

_We are the Pumpkin Kings!_

Maverick sang, clicking his fingers. A large flame came up and melted the ice on the chain.

"Halloween Town is ours!" Maverick shouted.

"Well, aren't we confident?" Cobweb mocked.

Maverick spun around once, stopping with one foot in front of the other. One hand pointed upwards, the other downwards as he flexed his arms. Maverick made his fingers claw-like again and spun around like before.

_Well, we're feeling angry!_

_And there's plenty left to do!_

Jack joined in Maverick's spinning, a jolly grin on his face.

_We've fought your most unwelcome help!_

Jack paused his spinning and pointed up at Cobweb.

_And now we're after you!_

Cobweb smiled and put his hands to his chest.

_Even if you catch me,_

_You could never do me in!_

Cobweb stepped on the buttons again. The pillars came up. Jack and Maverick again mocked Cobweb by jumping from one to the other. Jack threw two more presents, both exploding near chains; freezing them.

_I'm ten stories high and just as strong!_

_Which means I'm gonna win!_

The pillars came down again.

_Woah oh! _

Jack sang.

_Woah oh!_

Cobweb sang.

_Woah oh! _

Maverick sang.

_Woah oh oh!_

Cobweb sang.

_Woah oh!_

_We are the Pumpkin Kings!_

Jack sang while Maverick launched two flames, both hitting the frozen chains.

"This ends here." Jack warned.

"I'm laughing at death!" Cobweb yelled happily.

Maverick frowned and did another X action with his arms.

_It's over, you're finished!_

_You'll never get away!_

Jack gestured up to Cobweb, a ridiculous expression on his face.

_You? The new Pumpkin King?_

_That'll be the day!_

Cobweb shook his head.

_How feeble! How childish!_

The Boogie child gestured to them as if they were idiots.

_Is that the best you've got?_

_You think that you're heroes, Mav and Jack,_

_But I think you are not!_

"I'm the new Pumpkin King!" Cobweb shouted like a spoiled brat.

"You're king of nothing!" Maverick shouted back.

Cobweb scowled like that was something he did not want to hear.

_Woooah! _

_Now, it's time for you to see _

_What it really means to scare!_

_Cause I'm the gamblin' Boogie man,_

_Although I don't play fair!_

Cobweb stamped on the buttons. The pillars rose up and Maverick and Jack came with them. Jack threw another present. It froze the last chain.

_It's much more fun, I must confess!_

_With lives on the line!_

_Not mine, of course, but yours, old friends,_

_Now, that'll be just fine!_

Cobwebs stamped on them again and the two men fell to their feet on the ground.

_Woah oh!_

Cobweb sang.

_Woah oh!_

Maverick sang.

_Woah oh! _

Cobweb repeated.

_Woah oh!_

Jack sang.

_Woah oh!_

Cobweb sang.

_Woah oh! _

_We are the Pumpkin Kings!_

Jack and Maverick sang in unison, the sorcerer clicking his fingers. Another flame came up and melted the ice around the last chain.

Under the power of ice and fire, the iron chains snapped.

"No, no, no!" Cobweb chanted as the platform tipped. He struggled to stay on. Finally, he fell and screamed on the way down. He was falling toward the pit of lava.

Cobweb closed his eyes and clutched the brim of his top hat, waiting for death to take him. But nothing happened. No burning. He cracked open an eye socket. He wasn't moving, though the lava was beneath him. He looked over his left shoulder.

Maverick clutched onto the back of Cobweb's burlap blazer and Jack was holding onto Maverick's hand.

Cobweb sighed in relief. "Ya…Ya saved me…"

"Only because you're in the body of someone I care deeply for." Maverick replied and hoisted him up.

Maverick pushed Cobweb toward Jack. "Take care of 'im for a second."

Maverick rubbed his hands together and pointed his palms at the floor. Two flames made Maverick fly out of the casino through the pipe.

"God knows how he does that…" Jack muttered.

"I hate you…" Cobweb mumbled.

"The feeling is mutual, Boogie." Jack replied, frowning at the boy he had his arm wrapped round of.

Maverick came back down the pipe, holding two bags. "'ere," He said, tossing one to Jack. "Put 'im in that."

"What's in that one?" Jack asked him, pointing at the bag that looked full.

Before Maverick could respond, Jack heard a voice coming from inside it.

"Let us out!" Lock exclaimed.

"We didn't do anything!" Shock added.

"Yeah, let us go!" Barrel ordered.

"_That's _where they got off to!" Jack realized with a smile.

"You _idiots!" _Cobweb shouted. "How could you get captured so easily! At least _I _put up a fight!"

"We're sorry, boss!" Lock apologized in a panicky tone.

"Not yet, you aren't." Cobweb said and everyone heard the trio gulp in fear.

Jack picked Cobweb up in one arm, opening the bag and placed him inside. He tied some rope around the top and hoisted it over his shoulder. Maverick picked up his hat and coat, as well as Jack's coat and tie.

"Now," Maverick said, nodding to the ceiling. "Let's get out of here."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Oh, and Maverick?"

"Hm?"

Jack grinned. "You must teach me how to dance like you do."

Maverick laughed.

…

Jack and Maverick walked back to the Twisted Hill, Maverick whistling 'This is Halloween' the whole way there.

Zero's ear perked up at the whistling and he flew over to them, licking them excitedly.

"Down, boy, down!" Jack laughed, trying to push Zero off of him.

Shadow, Alistair and Sally turned at the sound of his voice.

"Jack!" Shadow shouted as they walked over.

Alistair cocked his head to the side. "What's with the bags?"

"Well, Al," Jack began, showing him the bag. "In this bag, we have-" He paused and untied the rope then tipped the bag over.

Cobweb Boogie tumbled out, landing on his backside.

"-a very naughty Boogie's child." Jack finished.

"You put me in that bag again, I'll kill ya!" Cobweb threatened, pointing up at Jack.

Sally gasped slightly at Cobweb's words.

"Yes, you said that last time." Jack said. "And yet, I'm still here!"

Cobweb scowled and mumbled something.

"Cob? Why're ya dressed in burlap?" Alistair asked, reaching out to touch Cobweb's blazer.

Cobweb slapped his hand away. "Back off, Pumpkinhead!" He yelled. Cobweb looked over at Sally and he smiled mischievously. "Well, hel_lo _there, doll face!" His snake tongue poked out.

"Jack," Shadow began, looking at Jack. "What's going on?"

Jack sighed.

…

After explaining everything, everyone stood in a huddle.

"Oh, my…" Shadow gasped. "He really did all that?"

Jack nodded.

"He's worst then Oogie Boogie! And Cobweb's only fourteen! God knows how old Oogie was!" Maverick exclaimed.

Sally tugged on Jack's sleeve. "Mr. Skellington, why're you dressed like Sandy Claws?"

Jack smiled. "Well, I couldn't capture him without using my Sandy Claws suit!"

Maverick cleared his throat and gave Jack a expectant look.

"Uh…I mean, _we _couldn't capture him without using my Sandy Claws outfit…"

Maverick raised his eyebrow.

"And Maverick's fire magic…" Jack added.

Maverick nodded.

"Uh, but Jack?" Alistair asked, glancing at Cobweb.

"Yes, Al?"

"How do we change him back?"

Jack's eye sockets widened.

Maverick's eyes narrowed and he untied his bag, tipping it.

Lock, Shock and Barrel tumbled out.

"I believe _you _have the answer to _that _question!" Maverick said angrily.

Jack placed his hands on his hips.

The trio huddled together, shaking and gulping in fear.

…

Author's note:

Hurray! This is definitely my favourite chapter yet! The song is A Filthy Finale (Yeah, the name of this chapter, I know) with a few tweaked lyrics and it's also from Oogie's Revenge.

Anyone else notice the fact that Jack sings _It makes it all the more worthwhile To see a Boogie man cry! _while dressed as Santa, the nicest guy ever? Not cool, Jack, not cool. No pun intended.

In case anyone's confused with the singing, Cobweb sings his parts. But Maverick sings the first two lines and Jack sings the other two during their part.

*Sighs dreamily* Jack and Maverick Skellington, the only men that can make a sing-and-dance battle seem manly…

So, they've got Cobweb! But how will they change him back to Cobweb Skellington? And how did Cobweb Boogie come into this world in the first place? Find out next time…


	13. Becoming Himself Again

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 13

Everyone waited while the trio stared up at them, too scared to speak.

"Well?" Jack questioned.

"You better not tell 'em anything!" Cobweb yelled and stood up, walking over to them. "Or I'll-"

Suddenly, Maverick reached down and grabbed Cobweb's collar, hoisting him up. "_You, _young man, are going to be a good boy for once and shut up, sit down and stay down."

"And why would I do that, Flame-boy?" Cobweb asked.

"Cause I hear burlap burns easily." Maverick warned.

Cobweb gulped.

Maverick placed him back down.

As Cobweb went to go and sit down, he glared at the trio.

"Barrel," Jack began. Said child looked up at him. "You seem the most trustworthy out of the three."

"Gee, thanks!" Lock spat.

Jack ignored him. "How did you do this to my son? Hm?"

Barrel ran his finger and thumb across his lips, telling them he was keeping his lips zipped.

Maverick stepped forward, but Jack stopped him. "You don't treat children like this, Maverick. You should know."

Jack knelt down to Barrel. "Barrel, if you tell me how you did this to Cobweb and how to change him back, I will give you a brand new lollipop to replace yours."

Barrel tapped his chin. "Very tempting…No!"

Jack sighed. "Two lollipops." He held out a hand.

"…Deal." Barrel shook Jack's hand, his hand tiny compared to the Pumpkin King's.

"_What?" _Cobweb, Lock and Shock shouted in unison.

"What did I say?" Cobweb demanded.

"And what did _I _say?" Maverick asked him.

Cobweb paused before crossing his arms and quieting down.

Maverick looked at Jack and nodded.

"Lock figured it all out!" Barrel exclaimed. "He said Cobweb failed because he didn't have a 'bit of Oogie' in him! So, we found one of Oogie's bugs and made Cobweb swallow it! As a joke! We didn't know he'd change! He suddenly began bossing us around, saying that he was the 'Cobweb Boogie man'! He made us get rid of his scarf and told us to make him a burlap suit instead! He told us to kidnap you so he could destroy you! I'm sorry, Jack!" Barrel added, thinking it would make Jack be easier on him then Lock and Shock. He began tearing up a little.

"Sh, now, Barrel." Jack soothed. "Now, tell me how to turn him back."

"That's just it, Jack. I dunno!"

Jack looked surprised.

"Burlap, huh?" Alistair questioned.

"I'm doing this for my father!" Cobweb yelled. His mischievous smile came back when he looked at Sally. "Come 'ere, doll face, I'll keep ya _cosy._"

Sally whimpered slightly at Cobweb's behaviour and hid behind Jack's leg as the skeleton stood.

"You will do nothing of the sort, young man." Jack scolded.

"Who asked you, Lanky Limbs?" Cobweb asked.

Jack raised both imaginary eyebrows. "_Excuse me?_"

"You heard."

Jack frowned.

"Mr. Skellington," Sally spoke up.

Jack looked at her.

"I-Is Cobweb going to be like this forever?" She asked. She didn't want Cobweb to be a flirtatious Boogie's child. She wanted him to be himself.

Jack smiled warmly and knelt down to her. "Of course not, my dear. I'll find a way to get him back to normal." He poked her nose gently. "You just watch."

Sally smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Skellington."

"Jack," Shadow began. "I think I've got an idea…"

Jack shot up and walked over to her. "Really? What is it?"

"Do you remember the Christmas fiasco? When you went to rescue me and Sandy Claws?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes?"

"When you appeared, Oogie was afraid. He was positively scared until he regained himself. And if Cobweb has a bit of Oogie in him…"

"Then we have to scare the bug out of his system!" Jack finished. "Shadow, you genius, you!" He threw his arms around her.

Shadow blushed a light pink and hugged the skeleton tightly before they released each other.

"But…Wait." Jack paused his cheering. "No bug escaped Oogie back then."

"Maybe you weren't enough to frighten him so much." Shadow pondered. "Who else do we know who can scare things as good as you?"

They thought for a moment before clicking their fingers and smiling at each other. "Maverick!"

Maverick paused his whistling and looked up. "Someone say my name?"

"Maverick," Jack began, walking over to him. "You used to be Pumpkin King. I'm sure you can scare as good as I can!"

"Jack, I haven't scared anyone like that for ages!" Maverick countered, looking panicky.

"So? All you need to do is a good ol' banshee scream and you'll do the trick!" Jack said.

"But…Jack…"

"C'mon, Maverick," Jack placed both hands on Maverick's shoulders. "You can do this. We'll do this together. Like always."

Maverick pondered this before looking up at his grandson and nodding.

Jack smiled widely. "Now, let's-"

"Jack,"

"Hm?"

"Sandy Claws isn't scary."

"Oh…" Jack shut his eye sockets and the snowflakes enveloped him. When they cleared, he was, once again, wearing his shirt, trousers and shoes. He smiled at Maverick.

They moved so that they were in front of Cobweb.

He looked up at them, raising his fictional eyebrow. "And what do you want?"

"My son back." Was the last thing Jack said before using his fingers to open his mouth widely, Maverick doing the same. They both screamed like banshees, Maverick being a higher pitch.

Cobweb watched them with wide eye sockets. Suddenly, he felt something in his throat, twitching and moving. Cobweb began to gag and cough. He went onto his hands and knees and coughed like mad. Finally, he wretched and a green bug dropped out of his mouth, as well as a hunk of saliva. The little bug began to scurry away until a glass jar came down on it.

"Got ya," Alistair said in triumph.

Cobweb sat back against the Twisted Hill. "No! You can't do this! My bug! My bug!" He cried, wriggling and kicking, his voice slowly turning back to Cobweb Skellington's. Suddenly, he stopped his wriggling and talking.

"Cobweb?" Jack questioned.

Cobweb Skellington's eye sockets opened a fraction. The light in his mask was orange. Cobweb fully opened his eye sockets. He looked down at his clothes. "Why am I wearing burlap?" Cobweb asked, his voice back to normal. He made little noises, symbolizing that he was tasting something. "And why do I have the taste of _bugs _in my mouth!"

"Cobweb!" Jack and Maverick cried, throwing their arms around the boy.

"Father? Teacher?" Cobweb questioned. When they released him, he looked at the others. "Shadow? Alu? Sally? Zero? Lock? Shock? Barrel? What's going on?"

"I'll tell ya what's going on, mate, you're back!" Maverick exclaimed happily.

"Did I go somewhere?" Cobweb asked.

"To the Land of Evil."

"Pardon?"

Jack threw his arms around his son. "Cobweb, you're back! And Daddy's missed you _so much_!" He lifted Cobweb up, squeezing the boy tightly.

Cobweb flailed around. "Father, you're crushing me!"

"Sorry, sorry." Jack said and put his son down. "But, son, if you ever run away from me ever again, I'll bloody ground you for the rest of your life!"

"Pardon?" Cobweb questioned.

Sally couldn't hold it in any longer. "Cobweb!" She shrieked, embarrassingly high, and threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the itchy burlap.

Cobweb had the most confused look on his face. "Sally?"

Alistair patted Cobweb on the back. "Great to see ya, Cob."

"Alu?" Cobweb questioned, looking up at him.

Sally released the skeleton and sat next to him.

"What's going on?" Cobweb ran a hand through his hair. "The last thing I remember is going into the Hinterlands."

"Lock, Shock and Barrel got to ya, Cobweb." Maverick began. "You changed into Cobweb Boogie, an evil version of yourself. You nearly pushed your dad into a pit of lava, almost burned me undead, nearly shot Jack and almost killed both of us! But, everything's ok now."

Cobweb's face fell.

"Exactly." Jack nodded.

Everyone turned to the trio.

"Well, well, well, what're we going to do with you?" Maverick asked, hands on his hips.

"I believe we should let Cobweb decide." Jack recommended. He turned. "Cobweb, what do you propose we do with them?…Cobweb?"

Everyone turned back.

Cobweb was gone.

…

Author's note:

Ooh! Cobweb Skellington's back and Cobweb Boogie's gone! Hooray!

*Clears throat* So, where has Cobweb 'vanished' to? (See what I did there? Clever, huh?) What will they do with the trio? Find out next time…


	14. Poor Cobweb

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 14

Jack looked around frantically. "Where did he go?"

Maverick looked around. "Great, we find him, fight him then he disappears again!"

"He couldn't have gotten far." Shadow said.

"Why does 'e keep running off?" Alistair asked, hands on his hips.

"I don't know, Al." Jack responded, rubbing his head.

"Kid just needs time." Maverick said, looking off in a different direction. "Oh, and Jack?"

"Yes?"

Maverick's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell flat on his face.

"Maverick!" Jack yelled in alarm and rushed over, kneeling beside his grandfather. He flipped Maverick over onto his back. "Maverick…?"

"He's exhausted, Jack," Shadow said as she walked up to them. "He isn't used to stamina and fatigue yet."

Jack nodded. "I'll take him back to our house. Get him some rest." He picked up Maverick's coat and hat and rested them on Maverick's chest. He proceeded to pick Maverick up- bridal style- and smiled at his unconscious grandfather. "Me thinks it's bedtime for you, Grandfather."

Jack carried Maverick out of the graveyard.

…

Cobweb Skellington lay on top of an angel statue. He'd found this different graveyard years ago while exploring with Maverick. It wasn't far from town and it was a great place to think and be on his own. His limbs dangled, a sad expression on his face.

Had he really done all of that? Had he really tried to kill his own father? His teacher? Had he hurt Sally too? He hoped not.

Cobweb didn't even remember any of it. The last thing he remembered was playing fetch with Zero then the next…he was sitting against the Twisted Hill, wearing burlap and having an odd taste in his mouth.

He heard a whimper and turned his head.

Zero floated over to him, a sad expression on the dog's face.

Cobweb sighed. He'd even hurt the dog's feelings…

He sat up.

_What did I do?_

Cobweb covered his face with his hands in shame.

_What did I do?_

Cobweb placed his hands, fingers entwined, to his forehead; shutting his eye sockets.

_How could I be so blind?_

_All was wrong,_

Cobweb looked up to sky, as if someone there knew the answer to his question:

_How could I?_

He gestured to the graves around him, like it was his fault they were there. Well, for all he knew, it could be his fault.

_Saddened all, saddened all,_

Cobweb held up a fist, hitting himself ever so gently on the forehead.

_How could I have gone evil?_

_What did I do?_

_What did I do?_

Cobweb gestured off to the distance, clenching his fist.

_Find a deep cave to hide in,_

_In a million years, they'll find me,_

He hugged himself before throwing his arms up slowly.

_Realize I'm dead, lost a celeb,_

He began leaning back until he was laying on the statue again, his limbs dangling over the edges.

_They'll say: "Here Lies Poor Cobweb"._

Cobweb placed his fists against his chest.

_But I never intended all this sadness, never,_

_And nobody really understood,_

Cobweb's eye sockets narrowed as he smiled.

_Well, how could they?_

He sat up, smiling and thinking.

_That all I ever wanted was to try something new,_

He turned so that he back was to the angel's face, resting his chin on his fists.

_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

Cobweb got to his feet. He slapped his knee in happiness.

_Well, what the heck?_

_I went and did my best!_

He punched the air, feeling proud.

_And, by god, I really tasted something new!_

_And for a moment, why, _

He jumped off of the angel statue.

_I kissed royalty goodbye!_

Cobweb happily gestured to Zero with one hand.

_And at least I made a story for even you,_

_I did!_

He straightened himself and placed a hand on his fictional heart.

_And for the first time since I don't remember when,_

He hugged himself, closing his eye sockets.

_I felt just like my old bony self again,_

He curled his fingers like claws and made an angry and scary face.

_And I, Cobweb, the Pumpkin Prince!_

Cobweb took hold of his burlap clothes, tearing them off; revealing his pinstriped suit and spider bow tie underneath. He was glad the trio hadn't gotten rid of them.

_That's right, I am the Pumpkin Prince!_

Cobweb cackled triumphantly.

Cobweb danced over to a bench, putting his feet down on it; making it tip, though the skeleton boy didn't fall over.

_And I just can't wait until next Halloween,_

_Cause I've got some new ideas,_

Cobweb made yet another scary face.

_That will really make them scream!_

Cobweb punched the air and clenched his fists.

_And, by god, I'm really gonna give it all my might!_

Cobweb paused and went over to the ghost dog, who clutched Cobweb Boogie's burlap top hat in his mouth. Cobweb took it gently.

_Uh, oh! I hope there's still time to set things right!_

_The trio…_

"C'mon, Zero, this isn't over yet!" Cobweb exclaimed. He opened the little doors under the statue and jumped in.

…

Author's note:

Yay! _There's_ Cobweb!

Poor Maverick's collapsed!

So, Cobweb's going home! Jack's got Maverick! But what happens to the trio? Find out next time…


	15. Punishment

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 15

Jack watched as Maverick stayed still during his rest, eyes shut firmly. Jack had said he'd wait until Maverick woke up, sitting by Maverick's bed; occasionally falling asleep himself. At times, he clutched Maverick's hand, others he would stroke Maverick's forehead and others he would talk to him; despite Maverick's lack of hearing at that moment.

Jack leaned forward to stroke Maverick's forehead again, but Maverick's hand shot up; taking hold of Jack's wrist. Before Maverick had the chance to do something like snap Jack's wrist (which Jack knew he could), Jack exclaimed, "Maverick, it's me, Jack!"

Maverick's eyes slowly opened. "Ah, Jack."

Jack smiled as Maverick sat up, scratching at his brown hair. "Damn, that was a mighty good nap."

Jack nodded.

"Cob back yet?" The sorcerer asked, rubbing his eye.

"Not that I'm aware of." Jack replied, helping the sorcerer up. Maverick pulled on his boots, which Jack had taken off of him when he put him into bed. Maverick stood, slipping on his coat and putting his hat on his head. Giving Jack a nod, the two men exited Maverick's room.

…

As Maverick and Jack walked through town, they noticed that ever other citizen had come back to town; no longer searching for Cobweb.

"Shadow must've called off the search parties." Jack murmured.

Maverick nodded.

Sally jogged down the street toward them, Alistair trailing behind her with a small, red cart. He tugged it along behind him, a large sack in the cart.

"Hello, Sally." Jack greeted. "Any news?"

Sally shook her head as she looked up at the tall skeleton.

Jack sighed. "Right." He walked over to the Mayor and took the megaphone from him. "TOWN MEETING!" He bellowed.

Every creature heard their king's voice and quickly rushed to the town hall. Jack pushed the megaphone to the Mayor's chest.

"And that's how you do things." Jack said to Maverick.

"What's in the cart?" Maverick asked.

"Let us out!" They suddenly heard. "Let us out, Pumpkinhead!"

Alistair frowned and elbowed the sack.

"Ow! That was my eye!" Shock cried.

Maverick nodded. "Fair enough."

…

Jack stood behind the podium as everyone shuffled into seats. Maverick stood beside him, his arms crossed; the sack at his feet. He occasionally kicked it gently whenever the trio spoke.

"Now," Jack began when everyone was quiet. "Since Cobweb is once again gone, we need to decide what to do with the trick-or-treaters."

Corpse Kid put his hand up. "I say we tie 'em up!"

"Excellent suggestion, Corpse Kid," Jack nodded. He turned to his grandfather. "Maverick…"

Maverick untied the sack and tipped it over.

Lock, Shock and Barrel fell out, ropes tied around their torsos.

"But as you can see, they're already tied up." Jack finished.

Corpse Kid lowered his hand slowly in embarrassment.

"Any other suggestions?"

"I believe I was left in charge of their punishment."

Everyone turned.

Cobweb Skellington stood at the entrance to the town hall, hands on his hips; top hat in one hand. Zero floated beside him.

Cobweb walked down the aisle between the seats and everyone watched him.

Jack smiled widely, resisting the urge to pick his son up and squeeze him again. "Well, Cobweb, I leave it in your hands."

Cobweb nodded as he climbed onto the stage. He frowned down at the trio. "Now…What _should _I do with you?" He asked them, knowing that they wouldn't answer and they knew he didn't want them to. "Should I burn you?" He clicked his fingers, summoning a flame. "No." The flame disappeared. "But I'll tell you what I _will _do. Give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Please, Cobweb," Lock said.

"Have mercy!" Shock continued.

"**HAVE **_**MERCY**_**?" **Cobweb boomed, making everyone but Jack and Maverick flinch and wince. "Did you have mercy? I think not. First, you dumped me in a graveyard and left me to _die! _Second, you nearly burned me to death in a casino! Then, you decided to bully me and my friends, causing me to eat a pumpkin and giving me a migraine! Next, you decide to let me change into Cobweb Boogie and let me attempt to kill my own father and teacher! And now you ask me, Cobweb Skellington, to have _mercy?_"

The trio gave shaky nods.

Out of pure rage, Cobweb grabbed hold of his bottom lip with two fingers, pulling it out and screaming loudly. The banshee scream made everyone cover their ears (except Jack and Maverick, who just winced slightly), sending the wind through the trio's hair.

Once Cobweb stopped, the trio hid behind each other.

"I can't take it anymore." Cobweb shook his head. "You three…are banished from Halloween Town. You are not to step foot in our town again."

"That's not fair!" Barrel exclaimed.

"_Fair?"_ Cobweb asked. "Fairness counts for nothing when near death experiences are included." Cobweb glanced at Behemoth. "If you'd be so kind."

Behemoth stood slowly, taking hold of Lock by the tail, Shock by the skirt and Barrel by the shirt, hoisting them up.

"Hey, watch it!" Lock snapped.

Behemoth seemed to ignore him as he carried the trio out of the town hall.

Everyone was silent.

Cobweb breathed a frustrated sigh.

Jack smiled and walked over to his son, wrapping his arm around Cobweb's shoulders. "Nice work, son."

"I suppose this means I'm grounded." Cobweb said lamely.

"Pardon?"

"You said that if I ran away again, you'd ground me."

Jack knelt down to him. "Well, yes. But you made up for it by standing up to them and giving them a fitting punishment."

Cobweb smiled. "Thank you. It felt good."

Maverick chuckled as he came over.

"Cobweb," Jack began, his voice laced with seriousness. "…Are you still tired of being royalty? Do you still want to give it up?"

Cobweb paused. "Are you kidding? I feel like my ol' bony self again! I feel like I can scare anything!"

Jack grinned. "Excellent. Splendid, even."

The two skeletons embraced each other tightly.

"Glad to see you're back, Cobweb." Maverick said as Cobweb reached up and hugged his teacher as well.

"Thank you." Cobweb nodded as he released him. He turned to their audience. "And I guarantee next year's Halloween will be the most terrifying ever!"

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"I already have a few ideas." Cobweb muttered. He turned as a certain scarecrow and rag doll came over to him. "But first," He began and walked over to his friends, hugging Alistair.

After he released the scarecrow, Cobweb turned to Sally. "Sally," He said softly, making her heart skip a beat. "I need your help more then anyone's."

"Really?" Sally asked hopefully.

"Indeed. The job I have for you is simple, yet must be done with much precision. I believe only someone with your charisma can accomplish such a mission."

Sally blushed, hoping that her hair covered her now pink cheeks. "Yes, Cobweb?"

"I need you…"

"Yes?"

"To…"

"Yes?"

"Fix my sleeve."

"Y- Huh?"

"My sleeve." He held up his right hand, displaying his torn sleeve. "I'm afraid I caught it on a tree branch on my way over here. If you'd be so kind, I'd like _you _to mend it for me." Cobweb requested, smiling.

Sally paused before letting a little grin play at her lips. "Of course, Cobweb."

Cobweb gasped happily. "Excellent! Splendid! Fantastic!" He slipped off his coat, handing it to her before throwing his arms around her.

Sally's cheeks became a whole new shade of red as she carefully hugged the prince back.

Once they released each other, Cobweb smiled down at Sally, who couldn't resist but stare into the prince's eye sockets. He blinked, pausing her staring.

"Jack,"

Jack turned.

Shadow smiled up at him, wringing her hands behind her back.

"Shadow," Jack said softly. He didn't notice Maverick edge away from the pair.

"I just wanted to say…I'm glad you're safe, Jack." Shadow blushed. "We didn't want to send out a search party for the person who sent out the first search party…"

"Oh…thank you…" Jack responded honestly, rubbing the back of his skull.

Jack and Shadow smiled at each other.

Alistair and Maverick stood on the sidelines, the scarecrow smiling.

Cobweb stepped down from the stage, shaking the hands of some citizens.

Knowingly, Sally grinned and looked down at Cobweb's coat. He had trusted her, of all people, to fix his coat. Shadow was much better with threads then she was, yet the prince had gone to Sally. Noticing the prince was gone, she turned to the direction he was in. "Wait, Cobweb, I need to tell you something!"

But, alas, Cobweb could not hear her.

Sally sighed.

Perhaps her feelings would be saved for another time.

…

Author's note:

Aw, everyone's back.

So, the trio have gotten their punishment. From their own creation, nonetheless! But what happens next? Find out next time…


	16. Smiles All Around

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 16

Halloween Town was, once again, full of noise as everyone crowded in the town hall.

Snacks were laid on tables and a variety of drinks were sorted on a separate table.

Jack smiled at everyone as they danced to the band's music. He went over to the drink's table and began pouring himself a glass of red wine. As he did, he glanced over at Maverick, who was observing his glass of red wine. The skeleton blinked in curiosity and walked over to the sorcerer. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Maverick replied, keeping his eyes on his glass. "Why does this taste like grapes?"

"Because it's made of grapes."

"Oh…"

"How many have you had?"

"This is my third."

Jack placed a hand on Maverick's shoulder. "Careful there, Maverick, I still don't know if you can get drunk."

"Well, if I can, it'll be a fun experience for all of us." Maverick responded, just as he downed his glass of wine. He tasted it as it danced on his tongue, making his new taste buds cheer. "I like this."

"Good." Jack nodded. "Just don't make it a habit."

"Gotcha."

Jack played with the wine in his glass. He glanced at Maverick as the sorcerer stared at his glass. "Care to, uh, care to dance, Maverick?"

Maverick looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye, raising his eyebrow. "_You're _asking _me _to dance with _you?_"

"Well, why not?"

"Because this song is for slow dancing."

Jack blinked and looked at the couples. "Oh…I didn't realize…"

"How many have _you _had?"

Jack pointed at his drink. "This is my second…"

"Well," Maverick plucked the glass from Jack's hand. "Enough for you."

Jack gave Maverick an odd look. "I'm not drunk."

"You _are _a bit tipsy."

"I am not!"

"Woah, don't snap your cap, my brother." Maverick waved a hand at him, his words ever so slightly slurred.

"If anything, Maverick, _you _are the one who's getting tipsy." Jack snatched the glass from him. "Now, enough."

Maverick sighed through his nose. "I'm gonna go and get some fresh air."

Seeing Maverick wobble slightly, Jack followed him.

…

Maverick and Jack stood on top of the Twisted Hill, Maverick watching the moon and Jack watching Maverick to make sure he didn't topple off the Twisted Hill or something.

Jack liked moments like these. It was just him and Maverick, standing on the Twisted Hill while everyone was partying. Jack smiled at his grandfather.

"Did you know my name meant independent?" Maverick asked.

"I've heard rumours." Jack said with a sarcastic tone.

Maverick frowned. "And do you know who named me that?"

"Your mother?"

"I'll give you clues. He looks like you and I hate him a lot."

Jack blinked. "No…Impossible…He didn't meet you until you were at least five."

"Wrong. Soon after I was born, Mum took me to the Human World for a few years. Twits must've forgotten that Arachnid already knew me." He shook his head. "Which is odd considering Arachnid was the one Mum called for when she was giving birth."

"Not your father?"

"Dad wasn't there, I was told. Did you know Mum broke a bone in Arachnid's hand while she was giving birth?"

"Really?" Jack smiled an amused smile.

"Yeah. Mum was squeezing Arachnid's hand and broke a bone." He nodded happily. "My mum was so awesome."

Jack's smile widened. His smile began to turn into a frown. "By the way, what happened in the casino?"

"…We stopped Cobweb? Wow, you really are tipsy…"

"No, I mean, with your eyes. They turned purple. And you went all crazy with the lava. What happened?"

Maverick thought for a second. "…Pardon?"

"Well?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Jack?"

Jack paused. "You don't remember…?"

"One moment I was tumbling into lava, the next you were saying it was good to have me back."

"Oh…"

Maverick paused. "Jack, do you have any idea what happens to a sorcerer when they are very, _very angry?_"

"Let me guess, whatever happened to you in the casino?"

"Correct. So, don't get Shadow angry either."

Jack blinked before nodding. "What makes you think I would?"

"No reason."

"There's something else I need to ask you."

"Hm?"

"Do you know someone called Kranium?"

"Kranium…" Maverick muttered, moving the name around in his mouth. "Describe him or her."

"Male. Skeleton. Top hat. Pinstriped Suit. A spell was put on him and he can't move."

"Kranium…" Maverick muttered again. "Spelled with a K, not a C?"

"That's the one."

"Ah, yes, I vaguely remember hearing about Kranium."

"You do?"

Maverick nodded. "Kranium was blamed for a crime he did not commit. Stealing the Pumpkin King's treasure. But I wouldn't bother trying to get him out, Jack. Not even Shadow would know the spell to get him out."

"Oh…" Jack mumbled.

"I remember Ed's birth like it was yesterday." Maverick spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Oh?"

"The Mayor, Jackson, Arachnid, Ellie and I were in a meeting. Suddenly, Ellie said that the baby was coming. The Mayor fainted, I had a panic attack and it didn't help that Arachnid was running up and down, screaming: 'What do we do? What do we do?' The many times Jackson had to slap us to keep us calm…"

Jack laughed merrily. "You are one of a kind, Maverick Skellington."

Maverick nodded. "You too, Jack Skellington."

Maverick turned to his grandson and hugged him tightly. Jack embraced him back. "Thank you for saving me, by the way," Jack whispered.

"You are very welcome."

…

Jack Skellington laid in bed, perfectly content while sleeping.

His son was back, his grandfather had forgiven him and everything was ok again.

Jack smiled in his sleep, a pleasant dream about Maverick and Cobweb playing in his mind.

"**JACK!"**

Jack's eye sockets immediately popped open and he threw the covers off of himself. He sprinted down the corridor and threw open the door to his grandfather's room. Flicking on the light, Jack yelled: "What? What's going on?"

Maverick Skellington pointed at his face. "I'm smiling!"

Jack paused.

Indeed, there was a large smile plastered on Maverick's face.

"You woke me up…at four o'clock in the morning, just to tell me that you're smiling!" Jack shouted angrily.

Maverick nodded, still smiling.

"…That's excellent, Maverick! See? I knew you could do it!" Jack exclaimed happily, sitting down on Maverick's bed. "Now, all we need to work on is grinning, winking and walking without shoes on and your training will be complete!"

Maverick touched the side of his lips. "I'm smiling…!"

"Yes, and I'm frowning."

Both men turned.

Cobweb Skellington stood in the doorway, eye sockets narrowed.

"Sorry, son." Jack said.

Cobweb grumbled something and turned, walking back to his bedroom.

"He's cranky…" Maverick mumbled.

Jack nodded. "Well, anyway, congrats!" Jack patted him on the back. "Very well done. Goodnight, Maverick."

"Goodnight, Jack."

Jack left Maverick's bedroom with his own smile.

…

Author's note:

Yay! Maverick can smile!

It's almost over, guys!


	17. Epilogue

Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Epilogue.

_A shadow envelopes you. It soon starts to melt away. You see a skeleton sitting in a chair, holding a rather big book. He looks up from his reading and seemingly smiles._

"Hello again," The skeleton says. "Wonderful. We've finished the third book. Excellent. It's nice how you enjoy listening to me go on and on about me, Jack and Cobweb."

You smile at him.

"I seem to have amused you." Maverick nods. "That's nice. I suppose you want me to read you the next book?"

You nod.

Maverick stands and takes hold of a book with a gold spine. He sits down. "Here it is."

You nod again, gesturing to the book.

"But before I open it," Maverick says. "I must warn you. This next book will be darker then the others. This one will have more tears then giggles, more sobs then laughter and more sadness then happiness. Are you sure you want me to read this?"

You nod slowly, gulping.

"Alright." He sighs. "But be ready, be brave because it's story time."

He opens the book to the first page.

_A shadow envelopes you, taking you to a whole new story…_

…

Author's note:

There we go! Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween is done!

Thank you to all who read this! You guys are awesome!

Now, as Maverick has just said, there will be another story. It'll be called 'Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween' and I'll put it up as soon as I can.

See you guys next time…


End file.
